Magical Girl Academy
by Kishiko Honya
Summary: It's been centuries since the events of StrikerS. After a rogue virus devastated the whole universe, a new breed of mages emerge from the ruble to fill the empty void.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Plot:**

A century has passed since the events of Strikers. Mid-Childa is in the middle of a reconstruction project caused by the Outbreak. It brought havoc into the whole universe. Half of the entire population governed by the Time-Space Administration Bureau perished during the Outbreak years. The virus, known as XX–0001, can cause a person's magical powers to run wild and in the process draining said person of his life. Some have even known to mutate and develop unbelievable powers. Dr. Volker Scion created a vaccine against XX–0001. But there was a side effect. All male mages who were injected with the vaccine became magically barren. Incapable to use their powers, it was a large price to pay for their life. In the aftermath, the Y chromosome has become infected with the XX–0001 vaccine resulting in the birth of magically barren boys. It has also affected the X chromosome but not as dire. It seems that girls born with magical talent lose their power as they age. Those who keep their powers until adulthood gain unbelievable amount of magical energy.

Fast forward another hundred years, the new feminine dominated society arises. S level mages form the Hierarchy, a five member council specially made to supervise the only existing school of magic, St. Luxis' Academy.

Enter Alice Eunos, an unexpected candidate to become a student of St. Luxis…

Lucia Harlaown, the prodigy and top student of the Elementary division of St. Luxis…

And Raven Scion, the descendant of Dr. Volker and rival of Lucia...

**Chapter One – Unexpected Meetings and Goodbyes**

The morning sun rises with the ray of light slowly moving towards the eyes of a young girl. Oblivious to the time, she turns her head away.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"It's morning Alice. Alice?" said the girl's mother in her pink apron.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Alice? Alice, wake up."

Her cries for Alice still in vain as the stubborn girl sleeps the morning away. It was obvious to her mother what she should do to wake up her sleeping daughter. It was a peculiar way to start the day but it seems she has no choice. She hurries towards the kitchen and prepares a plate of half burnt sausage dipped in barbeque sauce. As she's about to finish, loud thuds are heard from upstairs until…

Bam!

A girl emerges from the dust made by the crash. She wears a pink pajama with a picture of a rabbit sewn on the left breast pocket, her eyes squinting as if brightened by the light. She gets a whiff of the food and cheerfully exclaims…

"Sausage, my favorite!"

As she indulges in every girl's taboo, her mother silently watches her daughter enjoy her home cooked meal.

"Alice."

"Yes?"

"You should learn to eat properly. Guys might find it embarrassing to eat with you."

"I'm only ten, mother. I'm not supposed to be interested in those things yet."

"Yes, but you should start to act more like a girl. Habits are hard to get rid and if you…"

Alice, apparently not listening, continues to munch through the sausages.

* * *

Ding dong.

"That must be Eva."

She opens the door and finds a small girl with clear blue eyes. Her hair, blonde and shining in the sun, tangled in what seems to be pigtails with the left side still a mess. The girl looks eagerly at Alice.

"Good Morning Eva."

"Good Morning Alice-neechan, are you ready for school today?"

"Not yet. And it looks like you're not ready too."

Alice points out her hair.

"Ah, this is no good."

"You should go fix yourself first before coming."

"Fix it for me!"

"Nope. I don't want to spoil you."

"Not fair, you have such beautiful hair."

"You must be still asleep. My hair is a mess today."

"No, your hair is always like that. Soft and fluffy just like a cloud!"

"Silly girl," Alice smiles, "Go on and fix your self."

"Okay!"

Eva cheerfully skips across the hallway towards her apartment door. She waves her hand as she slowly opens the seemingly heavy door. Just as she is about to close the door, she sticks her head out and smiles.

"See you again Alice-neechan."

A bit surprised at what she heard, Alice smiles back. Why did she say that? What did she mean by "see you again"? Ignoring all suspicions, she continued on her morning habits.

* * *

Eva's words bother her too much, it was written all over her face. It was as if something bad was going to happen that day. Something that might change her life… something…

"…and the new school year now brings new faces to the elite St. Luxis Academy of Magic. These gifted girls are the hope of…"

"ah," Alice sighs, "Those girls are so lucky. I wonder what it would be like to be a mage."

"Not all those girls consider themselves lucky."

Her mother had already entered the room as she was watching the news. It was all too familiar to her now. Why her mother said such thing about the mages of St. Luxis, why she look at them with pity. Alice had known all along. Her mother was once an instructor at the academy. She used to be one of the best, one of the gifted mages. But as her mother aged, so did her powers. Slowly fading, slowly disappearing. She knew it all along but Alice didn't have the heart to tell her.

"You should consider yourself the lucky one. Being able to attend a normal school, to make friends, to experience a normal life, that is true happiness."

A normal life? She thought about it time and time again. Her mother always expressed sympathy towards the girls going into St. Luxis. But… she can't help but wonder why. Amazing powers and to become the pride of the people around her, she wanted it. She wished she could be a mage.

"A normal life, huh? I just don't get it."

* * *

A normal classroom, normal friends, normal teachers, it's just another normal day. How boring. The thought of annoying the teacher or chatting with her classmate came into mind but… it was too normal. She wanted a change of pace, to go out and see what it's like to be different. How she wished she was a mage. How she wished she could go inside St. Luxis and not just watch in a distance from the television. How she wished for change.

She looks at the distant clouds. Her eyes wandering, ignoring the teacher's lecture, as if looking for something, expecting…

"Eunos!"

"Huh? What?"

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention."

All eyes were on her. Embarrassed, she immediately looks down. What's wrong with me? She thought as a warm breeze blew on her glowing face. It was not to annoy the teacher. It was just a coincidence. As she, once again, views the clouds, she saw something unexpected.

"A shooting star?" she whispered.

It was mysterious. A shooting star in the middle of the day, as if possessed by something, she wished on that star. The star that fell on the morning sun, she wished for a change. As vague as it was, she just wanted too see… to see if it would come true.

* * *

Everyday was always the same. She wakes up, goes to school and back home. It's a routine she became accustomed to. A routing she hated, she knew she wanted more… something else… something more than that, a life of excitement.

Like clockwork, Alice goes home and plunges into bed. Her mother, busy doing chores, hums a lively tune. Her eyes meet the ceiling.

"ah," she sighs.

Ding dong.

The doorbell rang but she already knew what would happen beforehand. She knew it was her cute neighbor coming over to play with her. It was her routine at the most uneventful. But… she knew that at least there was one mysterious incident that happened to her that day.

Ding dong.

"Alice, get the door please. I'm kind of busy."

"Yes."

She knew nothing would change. She knew that all too well. But…

Ding dong.

This maybe more than she wished for.

Ding dong. Ding dong.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Geez… you're really impatient E-"

A beautiful guy with curly blonde hair stood in front of her. His tall and seemingly perfect stature keeps Alice silent. With the radiance of the guy in front of her, her legs give way.

"Are you Alice Eunos?"

"Yes"

"Is your mother home?"

"Mother… mother! You should come see this!"

Her mother emerges from the dining room into the hallway.

"Who is… it?"

As if faced with an old lover, Alice's mother, maybe stunned by the appearance of the beautiful man, drops the plate shattering into pieces.

"It's been a long time, Sara."

"It looks like it wasn't long enough."

"I'm sorry for intruding but we have to talk."

"Yes, please come in."

He takes off his white coat and leaves it with Alice. As the man enters the parlor, he turns back. His and Alice's eyes meet.

"Be a good girl and stay here. We won't take long."

But how could she be a good girl? How could she just stay put as some stranger talks to her mother? And her mother… her sweet young mother, it was the first time she saw her like that. Her eyes full of anxiety, her movements, unfamiliar, it was like her mother's entirety changed as she saw that man on the door. And now she's talking to him. What are they talking about? Why? Why was she so worried? Alice's thoughts are driving her crazy. She was uneasy. She was sure that these feelings would go away once she catches ear of their conversation.

She was ready to risk it. If it was to ease her heart, she would do anything. Alice went upstairs and entered her closet door. She moved the pile of old shoe boxes which revealed a tiny peep hole which she used to oversee the conversation happening below.

"…so you comeback here just to take her away?"

"You should understand that she must go there."

"But…"

"I know it will be hard but it's for her best interest."

"But she doesn't even know that she's a mage."

An awkward silence… her mother and the man were staring at each other. She herself can't believe what she just heard. She was a mage. She was special. She was one of the few who can go to the renowned St. Luxis Academy. But what about her mother? What about her life here? Was this the change that she envisaged?

* * *

Note: This is my first fan fiction ever. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll try and update it at least once a week. Depends on how hectic life is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Two – Weary Heart of a Magical Girl**

Alice can't believe it. She was a mage. How could that be? She was totally unaware of her powers. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened to her. She has always lead a normal life yet now this stranger standing in front of her mother is saying that she is a mage.

She has always known that her mother was once a mage. Once compared with a great mage of the past. She was known as the Lightning Breaker, her skills with magic only to be contended with her supremacy in both speed and power. All that changed, once a mage has reached her peak, al her powers will disappear. Everything she has done, down the drain. The techniques she has perfected, the power she has harnessed, all of it for nothing. Now, they both life on the pension she's receiving for her services. It was more than enough for them to live a comfortable life. They were able to but a luxurious apartment building which is their main source of income. It was a made life. All she had to do was to go with the flow.

But… reality started to sink in. Alice is a mage. This man, blonde wavy hair and calm blue eyes and easily mistaken for a woman, has come to take her away. It is a law to train all magically talented girls for battle. To take them to St. Luxis Academy, the girls are educated in academia, magic, and etiquette. They undertake extreme physical training where they put their bodies to the limit. It is the school she has always dreamed of.

"Sara."

"I won't let you."

"Be reasonable. She is…"

"I don't care. I won't let you take my little girl away from me! That place… she's not fit to be there. She's not ready. She hasn't even awakened yet. No… it's not that she has yet to awaken, I'll never let her. Now leave!"

"Sara, you were one of the most powerful mages the Hierarchy has ever seen and…"

"…and once she reaches her limit. You will leave her just as you left me. No, I'll never change my mind."

The man knew my mother was serious. He knows too much that she wouldn't let me go to that school. She won't let go of her. Whatever the man said would not falter mother's resolve. She hates the Hierarchy, those women who left her for dead during her final mission. If it wasn't for her father then she would have…

"She will awaken someday," the man said hesitantly, "and once she does, we will be there to take her into custody."

"Get out!" her mother's eyes glaring at the man.

The man gives up and slowly approaches the exit. Just as he was to close the door, he stares at Alice. He knows. He knew that she was listening from the very beginning. His blue eyes met with hers. She was nervous. What would the man do now? Will he use this situation to his advantage?

The man grinned and immediately took his eyes off the pepping tom. He faced her mother. With his confidence still intact, she knows that this will not be their final meeting.

"I will walk away… for now," the man paused, "But I assure you that she will come to us… willingly."

He turns to the door and leaves. Her mother was shocked at what the man has said and immediately fell to her knees as the door closed. She's crying inside her heart for she knows the truth in what he said. One day… that one day…

As if the man has read her mind, Alice finds herself in a dilemma: to leave her home with that man, to be in the school she can only dream of but in the process sacrificing her mother's wishes. Will I get mother to approve if my powers were to awaken? Still, her mind is filled with these thoughts.

He left knowing that he has accomplished his mission. She knows. It was now up to fate if she will truly awaken.

* * *

Restless.

She wasn't able to sleep well that night. All her thoughts were focused on that man. The nameless blonde man who came, the same man who left my mother frustrated and worried, the same man who said that she was a mage, the man who said will take her to St. Luxis.

Breathless.

Why? Even though she knew her mother was a mage, why did mother kept if from her? Why did she always say that it was impossible for her? She has always known what had happened. How she was betrayed by her friends, how she laid half-dead in the battlefield, and how she met her father. Why?

I was morning. The sun already in her face, she had overslept. It was a common event in the Eunos residence. The smell of eggs and bacon spreading around the house, the ruckus right before breakfast and finally…

Bam!

"Good Morning Alice!"

"Bacon and Eggs! Yummy!"

It was an uneventful morning, an uneventful day. It was as if yesterday never happened. It was as if the man had never appeared before them. Eat breakfast, brush teeth, comb hair and leave. It was a routine like clockwork. Her life… slowly went back to normal.

"Onee-chan!" a familiar voice resounds.

It was Eva. Wearing her silver rosary necklace paired with her cross ribbons, her blonde hair worn in a pigtail, she was as cute as cute can be. Her clear blue eyes finding its way meeting hers, Alice couldn't help but admire the child's beauty.

"Eva, you surprised me."

"Did I?" she said and let out a cute giggle.

It isn't a common incident but it isn't a rare one either. Eva loves to accompany her to school. Skipping happily beside her and exchanging comments on the sights and sounds of her usual route. It was always refreshing talking to the little girl next door.

"Onee-chan, did you know… that there was once a time when the people became sick because they have the ability to use magic?"

It was an unusual question. Never did their conversations lead to the topic of mages and such. It was odd.

"Do you mean the Outbreak?"

"Yes, that! It was a time when mages were feared… not because of their powers but because of something else… a disease that makes mages go berserk… a disease that killed half of the universe… don't you think it's interesting?"

"To some people…" she didn't know how to react. Such an insight from a child, how is it she can be so profound yet innocent. "But didn't they say that the vaccine has eliminated that virus. So, you don't need to worry about that, right?"

"That virus… might just be dormant and waiting patiently for it to strike once more."

The silence has turned the air around them cold.

"Hey Eva, don't you have school?"

"You're so silly Onee-chan. I don't need to go to school. Since the world is coming to an end anyway."

It was as if the life was sucked out of her. What did she just hear? The end of the world was coming out of the mouth of a child. Why would she say such a thing?

Eva smiled once again.

"You shouldn't take everything I say to heart." She smiles and runs off.

* * *

What was that? Eva was always there with her yet she just realized she knows nothing about her. Her school, her parents, her friends, everything was a mystery. In the first place, it seems as if she had always lived alone. She has never seen anyone else but her enter that other apartment block. Eva, the girl who predicted the end of the world, such gibberish…

School.

It was a place where nothing interesting ever happens. It was a place that fills her with overflowing boredom.

"Eunos! Pay attention."

"Yes."

"You are only in the fourth grade yet you take all these for granted. You should give more effort to school."

_School, huh?_ "Yes, I will."

Nosy teacher, what does he know? It's not like we're going to use these later in life. Didn't they say experience is the best teacher? Her mind still set on the events yesterday.

"Alice!"

"hmn."

"As always, you're absent mentally."

Alice turns away.

"Such a stuck up snob. Just because you're the smart doesn't mean you can underestimate us."

"Yeah. Even if your mother was a Monarch Mage…"

She quickly leaves the room at the mention of her mother. To be told that she can never be a mage since she was little, to know that she was unable to be like her mother… and then…

_She will awaken someday and once she does, we will be there to take her into custody._

It was a feeling of both despair and joy. Why was it kept a secret from her? And these people, her supposed friends, are nothing more than blank faces. They disgust her.

Another waste of her time, this school, these people, why? Why do I need to learn all these things? Her mind drifted once more. Distancing herself from her classmates, she has yet to make a true friend. Aimlessly wondering through the corridors, she found herself at the roof.

"I wish…" she whispered softly and then exclaimed "SOMETHING EXCITING WOULD HAPPEN!"

A sudden wind blew her hair away. She shielded her eyes from the dust the wind blew. From there, a bright black circle appeared. It was a familiar site. She has seen it on the news. It was a magic circle. She was stunned. The dimension of the circle started to distort. Slowly, a shadow made its way out into the open. The shadow turned and swayed. It turned to Alice. She couldn't see if it was her that the shadow saw but in all her life this was the first time she was truly afraid. She feared for her life.

The monster crept closer as it has now completely free of the circle. It was more than she wished for. She was in the brink of death. Why? Why? Why doesn't anyone help her? She was frantic. She's desperate. She wanted to keep on living. She wanted to protect herself.

"Do you want to live?"

A voice… it was a voice. A warm and soothing tone, who was it? Hearing it, her chest burned. She found herself floating in a void. Her whole body was engulfed in flames yet she does not scream of pain. Why?

"Do you want to live?" the voice asked once more.

"Yes."

"Then, call my name. I will come to you, surely."

* * *

Note: Third chapter on the way. Still bothers me why she keeps on wishing only to have regretted making it. Hahaha! For any suggestions and other things that you can't post please mail me… .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Three – The Knight from St. Luxis**

Her name... what was her name? She said if I call her name she'll come. Her name… what was her name? Alice was in a state of absolute terror. The creature crept closer. It's glowing eyes staring at the young girl.

The creature was neither hideous nor ugly. But its mere presence brought horror into her heart. The shadow's eyes glowing yellow. Its size, it was only as tall as her. It began to change shape. As if to mock her, it turned into an image of a girl consumed by the darkness. Alice's heart started to beat madly. Her end was near.

I don't want to die. I don't want to die. She was so afraid. She wanted her legs to move, to run as fast as she can but fear has crippled her.

"_I wish..."_

_No._

"_SOMETHING EXCITING WOULD HAPPEN!"_

_No. I… I'm going to die. Somebody… anybody…. help…_

The creature draws out a long scythe-like staff. It resembled what is thought to be death. She gave up. She stopped squirming and accepted her fate. She knew no one would save her. She was all alone on the roof. Not a soul would know that she was murdered by a blood craving fiend. But… she made a final wish. Even if it was futile, she will try.

"Someone," a faint sigh to catch her breath, "save me."

It raised its arm in anticipation of killing its victim. It stared at Alice. Her face still expressed her fear but her eyes showed courage and anticipation of dying. It raised its scythe. Alice closes her eyes.

"_Vanguard!"_

Alice opens her eyes. She was still alive. Her body's unharmed. In front of her, there was a person! He was dressed in a protective armor. Engraved were a picture of a Rose Coat of Arms and a gothic cross. From his height, she thought, he must be only fourteen years of age. She was protected by the knight. She was surprised. A knight is… using magic.

"Move!"

"I…"

"I can't fight it with you in the battlefield. So..." the knight raises his free arm and opens his palm. "…move!"

She felt a strong force upon her body. Alice was instantly pushed aside. Although a little bruised, she was thankfully alive. The creature was unable to break the knight's barrier and steps back. It raises its scythe. Electric particles gather around the tip of its blade. It grins. Photon Spheres gather around the monster.

"Photon…"

"A spell? No way…"

The Photon Spheres charge up and increases in size.

"… Lancer!"

The spheres fire in multiple directions. The user was unable to control the course of crossfire. The spell was only of raw energy. The knight was unfazed and started to make his move.

"Vanguard!"

Every one of the spheres dispersed upon contact with the defensive spell. Several of the shots were easily blocked. But that show of the knight's defensive abilities didn't intimidate the creature. It simply smiled a horrifying grin. Once again it raised its scythe. But the knight wasn't going to let it cast another spell.

"Let's go, Tybalt."

"Ja, Meister. Schlacht bereit." The center piece of his sword blinked as it spoke.

He lifted his sword.

"Chivalry Charge!"

The knight plunged his sword forward and suddenly vanished. During the time, the creature managed to gather sufficient energy. Surrounded by flashes of electricity, it took its stance.

"Thunder…"

Just as the creature was about to fire, a flash of light passed through it. The knight reappeared kneeling facing away from the monster. Within moments, it fell to the ground but the energy gathered in the scythe was released.

"Look out!" cried the knight.

It was too late. The blast was headed right for Alice. The knight raised his sword once again and pointed it towards Alice.

"Vanguard… Extension!"

A screen of yellow light materialized in front of Alice. It was a direct hit. But…

"Damn. It's… its too strong."

The barrier started to crumble like a huge mirror. Cracks started to form. The creature lies dead on the roof top but its arm was still holding onto the scythe. The immense power was about to break the knight's shield.

"Run." the knight exclaimed. "Run away! You'll die if you don't"

How could she run? Alice was scared. She was terrified. She wanted to move, to run away as far as possible but her whole body was paralyzed.

_Move! Move! Stupid body… MOVE!_

The barrier gave way. He was shocked. The barrier was up for so long, he thought that the blast would have been reduced. The knight was shaking. He couldn't believe it. He lost a civilian during a mission. Pathetic. Smoke still filled ground zero of the blast.

"Tybalt, Tybalt, come in Tybalt!" a girl talks to him telepathically.

"Yes," he said with a soft voice. "Tybalt here. Mission over."

"Good, good, are you sure no one saw you?"

He looks at the war torn battlefield.

"Yes, no witnesses."

Cough… Cough

The smoke clears. There he saw it. The girl he thought to have been vaporized by the discharge of magical energy was lying on the ground, her clothes torn, her body injured.

The knight came closer to inspect her. To his surprise, the girl seems fine. Her injuries? Minor scratches. Blood loss? None. What could have saved her? He was overwhelmed. It was impossible. A normal person would have simply died but… he saw something.

A strange light coming from her closed hand, what was it?

A warm light, a familiar light, could it be?

He took her hand and found an Intelligent Device. She was also a mage. I found another mage. How did she survive the final attack? Did she use some kind of defensive spell? These thoughts rampaged in his head. He quickly sorted his thoughts and contacted HQ.

"We have one casualty." he quickly noted to his superiors.

"Is it a norm?"

"Mage, unidentified, probably ten to twelve years of age."

"No way. A mage? In that sector? Could it be…?

"No time for chit chat, send in a medical unit, now."

"Roger. Hey…"

This was serious. He found another one, a mage like him. Who was she?

The air was calm that day. The breeze that passed through was over.

* * *

She woke up in a strange place. In a white room, flowers on the table beside her, a little girl was sleeping on the end of the bed. It looked as though she was dead tired. Alice didn't know the girl but was touched by her kindness. As she was about to wake her up, a person bursts into the room.

"Alice."

"Mother."

"Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"Mother, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"I was so worried when I heard you were caught in a crossfire."

"Crossfire?"

"She meant you were caught in the middle of a battlefield." She had an arrogant tone to her voice but Alice already knew she wasn't a bad person. "Good Morning Ms. Eunos, I am your doctor, Ms. Lisa Frig. And you are in the Hierarchy Medical Research Center. Location Classified."

"Hierarchy Medical Research Center?"

"Yes, you were brought here by one of our agents. You weren't seriously injured but you were unconscious during that time."

"Injuries, but…"

"Of course all of them were cured during your stay here."

"Thank you."

"It seems you're going well today. Your injuries were quite minor. But your Linker Core is another problem all together."

"Linker Core?"

"Yes, your Linker Core, an organ in your body which links and manifest your Mana. Found in the bodies of mages. It was partly damaged because of the large amount of magical energy you were exposed to."

There was silence. Alice couldn't believe it. Her mother was simply stunned. She couldn't run from reality any longer. Her daughter was a mage. And now, she will be taken away by the same people who abandoned her.

"Yawn," the sleeping girl has awaken. "Huh..?"

Silence broken.

Ms. Frig immediately recognized the child. The little blond girl wiped her eyes. Her face was familiar to Alice. She couldn't help but compare her to Eva. They were exactly the same. Except for their eyes, where Eva has her clear blue eyes, this one has brownish red eyes. And this girl might be one or two years older than Eva.

"It seems luck is by your side Ms. Eunos. If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to. Mrs. Eunos, please come with me for a moment. I have to discuss the child's condition."

"Yes," her mother said reluctantly.

Both girls were left in the room. The drowsy girl stared at Alice. The blond dutifully looked at every aspect of Alice.

"You are," the girl spoke with a stoic expression on her face "a mage, right?"

"Yes?"

"You're a mage, right? You were able to defend from that creature's final attack."

"I… I don't really remember. Maybe the mage who saved me did it. I really don't have any idea, whether it is magic or fighting."

"You're lying."

"But I'm…"

"That mage couldn't possibly save you at that time. It was impossible. A program like Thunder Smasher…"

"Then… how would you know?"

"Because… I'm the mage who was sent on that mission."

* * *

Editor's Note: Edited some minor errors. 09 - 07 - 08.

Writer's Note: Chapter four will take a while since I've been busy with school work. Old characters from the MGLN sries will appear in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Four – Someone to Protect**

He suddenly took her hand. Alice is flustered. It was that blonde man who came to see her mother. The same man who said will take her to St. Luxis.

"So, you became fast friends with Lucia eh," his voice as gentle as she first heard, "I wonder if you… hoho"

"So her name is Lucia. Wait a minute, wait a minute. What are…?"

"I'm taking you to the Dean to have you transferred here."

"What?! But…"

"Ah Don't worry. Everything has been arranged. All we need now is your signature and…"

"Excuse me but…"

"Ah I forgot to introduce myself…"

He stopped and stared at Alice's face.

"Ah I just noticed something… you don't look like your mother at all."

"Weren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Ah right… I am Edward Chaser. I'm the Dean of Admissions."

"Dean of Admissions?" she stared blankly at him. "Are you sure you're not making this up?"

"No, no. There's really a position like that." He smiles innocently

"Right, then… why did you take me here? Didn't you say you wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah yes I did. Or do you want to be stuck in that room with Lucia"

* * *

"…but… aren't you a little short to be that mage?" Alice said plainly.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?"

"If I remember correctly, the mage who saved me was as tall as me and you…" she stares at the little girl, "you don't even have the height of that mage?"

The girl blushes. "That's because of my Knight Armor. It's bulky and… and… wait… why am I explaining this to you. I want to know how you managed to defend yourself from that spell that monster cast."

"I… I…"

"Thunder Smasher is a high level spell. For you, a dormant mage, to defend yourself is a little…"

Alice couldn't answer. She knows to well that what happened that time was a miracle.

"Answer me!" the girl raises her voice. "How did you do it?"

"Look! I have no idea of what happened back there… I…"

The door suddenly bursts open.

"Alice Eunos, come with me."

"Wait Sir Edward, I'm not finished talking to her yet."

"I believe you are." He pauses for a moment. "The Dean wants to see her."

The girl doesn't say a single word. Hearing of the Dean's name, these words that the Dean says were absolute. She could not interfere with the wishes of the Dean. Chaser takes Alice's arm and exits the room.

* * *

As they wondered through the corridors of the Hierarchy Medical Research Center, different thoughts flooded Alice's mind. It was finally coming true, her wish to be admitted into St. Luxis, but at what price? What will happen now? What about her…

"Mother."

"Alice. What are you doing out of bed?" she immediately sees Chaser. "What do you think you're doing?"

"The Dean wants to see her."

"What are you talking about? She's still…"

"She's fine. Now move aside."

"No."

"I'm not letting you go another step."

"Are you really that desperate to keep her from St. Luxis?"

Alice is shaking. She has yet to fully recover from the attack. The strain on her body was too great. Her heart raises and her knees give way. She faints. Chaser immediately catches her.

"What happened?"

"It's her Linker Core. The sudden exposure to magic must have damaged it to this extent."

"But the doctor said…"

"Her fever is getting worse."

He lifts up Alice and cradles her in his arms. He rushes towards her room.

"What happened?"

It was Lucia. She has been sitting quietly by the bedside probably waiting for Alice's return to ask her more questions. Her usual stoic expression changes as Chaser enters the room carrying Alice.

"What happened?"

"She hasn't recovered yet. She's been pushing herself all this time."

"But she was just fine when I talked to her why…?"

He immediately dashes to the nurse's station. It was already nightfall. Most of the facilities workers have already left. Chaser scrambles to find a nurse.

"Mr. Chaser, what are you doing running around at this time? You know the rules. Visiting hours are over. Please exit the facility immediately."

"Ms. Frig…." Chaser tries to catch his breath.

"Eunos' girl… (puff)… her Linker Core… something's… (huff)… wrong…"

"Eunos' girl?"

Dr. Frig instantaneously rushes to Alice's room.

"What happened?" Dr. Frig exclaimed. "What did you do to her Mr. Chaser?"

"(puff)… the Dean… wanted… (phew)… to see her…"

"Are you insane? She was placed in the Research Center for a reason. The Dean can wait. We have to prioritize the safety of the civilians."

"She's not a civilian. She's a student."

"No. I'll never let you…" Mrs. Eunos can't bare her grief any longer. "You dragged my daughter around this horrid place and for what? To recruit her for that school, I…"

"You know it's for her best interest to…"

"YOU TWO, GET OUT!" Dr. Frig's eyes were infuriated. "This child needs rest. Your arguing doesn't help her one bit. Now please, out of this room."

"But…"

"OUT!"

The two can't possibly argue with the doctor, not when Alice was still weak. They quietly went out. As Mrs. Eunos closes the door, she whispers her last request to Dr. Frig.

"Save her."

* * *

It's been two days since Alice suddenly collapsed. Lucia has been faithfully standing by her bedside, eager to ask her more questions. Her mother is outside the room as she has been forbidden to see her daughter until she regains consciousness. With her is Edward Chaser, the Dean of Admissions for St. Luxis. The doctor has been reading the instruments, looking for any signs that will tell whether she will wake up again. Dr. Frig gazes at the results. She goes out and breaks the news to the fervent offenders outside.

"How is she?" Sara has been waiting for too long for her question to remain unanswered.

"Her body is fine but her Linker Core…"

"What's wrong?"

"Her Linker Core is unstable. Like I said before, there is no sign of any trauma so this must be the after effect of the spell that she blocked. It might have been too powerful."

"What?"

"The Linker Core, it's the mysterious organ which grants these girls magical powers. Since the time of the Outbreak, all documents and medical histories concerning the Linker Core were lost. We are only rediscovering what they already knew two hundred years ago," the doctor pauses, "We may need her to stay a bit longer even after she has regained consciousness."

"But what will she…?"

"She mind as well attend St. Luxis during her stay. She might find it boring just to be around the facility all day."

"hoho… looks like I win."

"Isn't there anything…?"

"No, there isn't. Her wound is quite mysterious and we need all the information we can get. We need her close by for any emergency treatment she might need. Isn't going to St. Luxis the best answer for now?"

It was a convincing logic. Too convincing. Sara knows. The only way to keep her daughter safe, the only way to protect her was to let her stay and attend the school. It was too obvious. Chaser can't help but smile. Dr. Frig's eyes shows compassion and extreme determination to help her daughter at all cost.

"I just have one request"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Dr. Lisa Frig… will you be my daughter's guardian?"

When their eyes met, she knew she was serious.

"Yes, of course."

"I want you to promise me doctor that you will take care of Alice as your own. I need to take care of the things back home but I will come by from time to time to check ion her."

"You're leaving?" Chaser was puzzled. He was sure that she'd want to personally check on Alice's situation.

"Yes."

"But aren't you at least concerned with your daughter's condition? Are you just going to leave her? What kind of mother…?"

"OF COURSE NOT...!"

There was silence.

"But… I can't stand it here. I don't want… to remember… the pain… everything… I just can't bare it anymore."

"Sara…"

The door bursts open. Lucia stands before them.

"She woke up."

* * *

Note: Phew, Chapter 4 completed. Thanks for the hits guys. For any suggestion please pass me messages. Hehehe . Chapter 5 due on Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Five – Entrance Exam Part One**

Finally, after for so long, Alice was going to attend St. Luxis Academy. She is so excited. She was living in the school dormitories with her dorm mate…

"Good Morning Lucia!"

Like the morning sunshine she is, Lucia silently and coldly shrugs her off.

"Ah "

_She hates me. Lucia hates me._

"So, since you're now an official student of St. Luxis, you have to get accustomed in one of the fine dorms in campus."

"Wait," Sara quickly responses, "I thought that she will stay in this facility?"

"Tsktsk. Sara, your child will go crazy if she only has Dr. Frig to talk to."

"I'll ignore what you just said for the child's sake. But I'm afraid that Mr. Chaser is right. She needs to socialize with other children."

"But…"

"This is no longer your choice Mrs. Eunos. This is for the best."

"And since it has already been decided, let's check out Alice's magical capabilities."

"Hold on. She's still…"

"It's okay," the doctor quickly replied, "It's a routine test. Even you underwent it, right?"

She's lost for words. Sara knew what the doctor was talking about. It was the measure of their strength as a mage, the Mêlée.

"Then, who will be her opponent?"

"Ah yes, that's right. Since there are no classes today, we're sort of understaffed so…"

Lucia enters the room.

"I will test her."

"Her?"

"She might not look much since she's so damn cute."

Lucia stares heavily at Chaser as if saying 'I'm not doing this for you so shut up.'

"Kya she got angry. Anyway, she's the Elementary Division's best. Rank one in both academics and magic. The battle arena has already been set up. Care to watch?"

Sara can only agree. She was not in a position to resist the only people who can help her daughter. As they enter the room, they are greeted by Alice's smile.

* * *

"Why is everyone here?"

"Alice, you want to become a mage right?"

"Yes."

"Then…"

* * *

The Azure Fortress, a formidable stronghold created by the first Hierarchy. It houses the ultimate weapon of mankind, the XX–0001 virus. The very object that annihilated half of the population governed by the then Time-Space Administration Bureau is being safeguarded by the most powerful mages of their time, the Hierarchy.

"A one on one battle with Lucia?!" raged a masked brunette.

On the steps of the throne stood a tall woman, her face hidden beneath a dark blue cloak.

"Yes." She evenly answers.

"But mother, the girl has yet to discover her potential. It might be dangerous to have the child of Lilith deal with her."

"The child of Lilith has been anxious for a while. It is a perfect opportunity for her to relieve this in a battle."

"We should let them be. This is a battle for them to decide."

"Juno is right. We are mere observers of their fate."

"But…"

"We will no longer recognize any of your remarks Ariel. Let the child of Lilith test her."

"She can't help it Sister Ceres," a woman dressed in a white torn dress descends from the shadows. "Her heart is too soft. She sympathizes with the child too much. Does she remind you of yourself?"

"Stop teasing her Iris." Ceres faces Ariel. "Know your place in the Hierarchy. We will observe this battle for this is needed to measure her strength."

"All of you are insane," argued the brunette "that child…"

"We know well of the child's history. Stop your insolence now Ariel."

"But Mother Sycorax…"

"You heard mother. Keep your opinions to yourself."

Iris giggles.

"If you want, you can go and stop the battle for yourself Sister."

Iris continues to snigger until she disappears into the darkness of the room. Ceres and Juno quietly succumb to their mother's will and go to their places. Ariel slowly walks out.

"Where are you going?" asked Mother.

"I'm going to the Research Center."

"Are you going to interfere?"

Ariel doesn't answer and flies out.

"Won't you stop her Mother?" Juno gazes at the darkened throne.

"No… this might be fate's doing as well."

* * *

Chaser hands over a blue pearl to Alice. They were in a large open ground surrounded by luscious forestry and a Coliseum like structures. She quietly admires her surroundings while figuring out Chaser's motives for bringing her out.

"That is your Intelligent Device."

She just stares at the beautifully crafted pearl-like necklace.

"This is the first step to becoming a fully pledged mage."

She looks at him curiously.

"What do I need to do?"

"Ah enthusiastic I see. Let us begin then. Do you have a name for your device?"

"Give it a name?"

"Yes, you should give your device a name. Something that…"

"Ruby Heart."

"Ruby? But isn't that…? Never mind, Ruby Heart it is. And now… give it a command."

"A command?"

"Yes, yes. Like set up or ready or something that will initiate your…"

"Ruby Heart, release"

A blue light illuminates from the pearl and transforms into a long staff with two orbs floating around the top end. The upper end is also decorated with a ring and wing like edges. Alice grabs the staff.

"Ah, truly remarkable."

Chaser's drooling. Alice holds her laughter.

"Ahem. The next step…"

Chaser places both of Alice hands onto the staff.

"Imagine your barrier."

"A barrier?"

"Yes the barrier, an armor that will protect you from harm. Something that…"

Without another word, her whole body starts to glow and a blue light. Emerging from the radiance of her Ruby Heart, she shows off her Barrier Jacket.

A blue and white gothic style dress with a cross running on her right sleeve. She wears thin metal wrist guards and long sleek metal boots. Her hair in a ponytail, she dons her battle armor..

"Ah"

"Does it look good?"

"Yes. Yes."

"_Hmph."_

It was the knight from before. It was Lucia. But her Knight Armor was different from the last time. It was less bulky and her petite body was more exposed. Alice's amazed.

"Lucia, what are you doing here?"

"Sir Chaser…"

"I know…"

"What is she doing here Mr. Chaser?"

"The school's entrance exam… is a test of one's magical ability. You must pass the three basic exams: Attack, Defensive and Force Field Spells."

"What? But… I don't know any spells. I… I haven't even…" Alice was clearly afraid to do battle again. It was too soon.

"Alice," he sincerely stares at her, "It's going to be fine. Trust me."

It was a gamble Chaser knew too well. Lucia, user of the Belkan Intelligent Device Tybalt, is an experience combatant and adaptive mage. On the other hand, Alice, unknown Device Ruby Heart, has the potential to surpass her mother. It's up to fate now.

The platform on the edge of the arena rises. There was a woman. It was to be the mediator of the match, the person who will preside over the battle. Alice recognized that person almost immediately. It was her mother.

* * *

"_I have one request."_

* * *

She's the mediator of the match.

"Lucia, this is an entrance match. Do not use unnecessary force on her."

She turns to Alice and silently whispers 'Good Luck.'

"Begin."

Lucia prepares her sword in a stance.

"Defensive capabilities…"

Lucia swings her sword forward. Alice got a good look at Tybalt. It resembled a large broad sword with three gems serve as décor near the hilt. Several yellow orbs suddenly materialize around her. She was set for a barrage spell. Alice calmly hesitates and tries to remember what happened during that time…

"Topaz Darts."

"_Topas Dart."_

The yellow orbs quickly transform into spearhead like projectiles and started its course towards Alice.

"**Autoguard, on, activate defensive spell: SAFEGUARD."**

Alice emits a blue aura. Every single dart was thwarted off. She did it. She passed the first test. Lucia simply smiles.

"So that's how you did it."

It's the first time Lucia broke her stoic expression. The girl whose emotions were kept from others should delight in battle with Alice.

"Defensive spells: Pass."

"You're quite the magician Alice! Go for it!"

"Goodness. You should look at yourself Mr. Chaser. Acting childishly like that..."

"_Everyone…"_

"Second Test. Combatants prepare yourselves."

"This is it. Since you're so good, I won't hold back this time."

Lucia raises Tybalt.

"Show me your power!"

Whirling yellow magical energy surges through Tybalt. Lucia is gathering enough force to annihilate Alice in one shot. Yet Alice remains calm. She places her palms in front as if by instinct.

"Ruby Heart!"

"**Force field, on, activating defensive spell: AZURE WALL."**

"This is it Alice."

The raging energy rushes out of control. The whole arena is being reduced to smoldering dirt. Chaser and the doctor are dumbfounded. The entire field was filled with dust.

"Alice!"

There was an uncomfortable silence. The battlefield was too quiet.

"Force Field spells: Pass!" shouted Sara.

Standing in the middle of the destruction stood Alice. Her Azure Wall was impregnable. Not a crack in her defenses.

"Fantastic! That was amazing."

"The child actually did it."

Alice takes a look at herself. She was doing it. She was able to cast spells. It wasn't a fluke. She was one of them. From now on, she was a mage.

"Third Test. Combatants..."

BOOM!

"What was that?" Alice wondered.

"It came from the Research Center."

"Tch. We'll continue this some other time."

Lucia leaps towards the direction of the explosion.

"Wait! Lucia! Geez…"

"Alice. Let's go."

"Mother."

"You want to help them, right?"

Alice was surprised. Her mother actually suggested her to help them. Alice couldn't hold it in.

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

* * *

Note: Six And Seven will be released simultaneously after I sort some hectic stuff. Please review. There's no such thing as a bad critic... just mean ones.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Six – Entrance Exam Part Two**

"Arc Saber!"

The blade of the scythe is thrown and rapidly spins towards Lucia.

"Vanguard!"

"Split Spin." the creature whispered.

The blade splits into two and rips through Lucia's defensive barrier. She quickly dodges the attack. But the monster isn't finished. It turned its scythe onto her and slashes through her barrier jacket.

"How!? Ugh!"

She was severely wounded. The monster simply grinned. It showed no compassion whatsoever. It takes pleasure in the pain of others. It seems suffering was its heroin. It raises its scythe and stares at Lucia. For an instant, she saw the terror in its eyes. She can feel the cold sweat slowly running on her skin. She knows she couldn't make the same mistake. She waits for the monster to make a move. It was a stalemate for both of them. The first one to make a mistake will be their last. That is until a blast of blue spheres bombarded the battlefield. Lucia was able to make a last second dodge of these fatal bullets. Looking up into the sky, she saw the familiarly dressed mage. In her blue and white gothic barrier jacket, Alice quickly follows up her attack.

**"Shooting type, on, activating offensive spell: CERULEAN BOLT."**

Another batch of blue spheres hurled towards the ground. Dust and debris flew up as the impact created several holes. Most of the trees were now grounded and the damage to the landscape was unimaginable.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I'm sorry. I'm new at this and…"

The fiend suddenly appears behind Alice. By instinct, it prepares to cut off her head with its scythe.

**"Repel."**

As the scythe strikes her neck, a blue light flashes. The monster is thrown off and Alice is unscathed.

"Phew that was close. Thanks, Ruby Heart."

**"Yes, Master."**

"Let's go Lucia." She extends her hand to help Lucia up. "We can't afford to lose her now, can we?"

"Ah…" for the first time, she was speechless. She should have been dead. That attack was fatal. It was at close range. How? These thoughts, it was bewildering to think about. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Research Center Helicopter approaches the battle area. Aboard it is one of the greatest minds to have ever emerged from the time of the Rebuild. A blonde woman with crimson eyes admires the view from outside. The communicator palmtop rings.

"Miss Testarossa."

It was a man. His face in a grimace, he looks to be in his late fifties. His stern face makes it look as though he is a father about to give a scolding to his favorite daughter.

"Yes, Mr. Director?"

"Have you received your orders?"

"Yes, let's see…" she picks up a piece of paper and a pen from her bag and begins to read out loud. "Directive number one, present reports of the Linker Core Body Revival Project to superiors…" she puts a check mark on the paper. "Check."

"Directive number two; recreate another stable body from failed test subject. Check…" she smiles cheerfully. "Directive number three, let recreated stable body wreak havoc on unsuspecting civilians. Check."

"Miss Testarossa!" The man on the monitor does not look amused at the woman's joke.

"Jeez… would it kill you to have a sense of humor?"

"This is not a time to jest Miss Testarossa. Right now, Project FS+ is on a rampage and all you do is fool around..."

With this, the woman puts her hand over the communicator.

"Bye-bye, Mr. Director."

"What? Miss Testarossa don't you dare…"

She slams the cover of her communicator.

"Really, the situation is hard enough as it is."

She lets off a soft sigh.

"There's no point in brooding over these kinds of things. Mr. Pilot, do you think we can move a little faster?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Look out!" Chaser shouted.

The pillar collapses in front of Chaser and the doctor. The damage from the battle was taking its toll on the surroundings.

"We have to stop them."

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Those two, they're fighting a S+ Class Mage."

"What? That thing is actually a mage? How did that happen? I mean that thing is…"

"Anyway, we should hurry and stop them. The Hierarchy Special Corps can handle the situation. Once they arrive I must…"

"Slow down…" Chaser suddenly grabs her hand. "Breathe…"

She looks at him curiously.

"How's that going to help me?"

"Just breathe will you?"

Dr. Frig takes a deep breath.

"Now tell me, what the hell is going on?"

She was surprised at the question as if it was something Chaser should have known. There was a moment of silence before Dr. Frig finally opened her mouth.

"You really have no idea what she is?"

"Yeah, I have no idea what she is. Wait a minute. She…? What do you mean "she"? That thing has a gender?"

"Yes. That thing is a resurrected mage. To be exact, a mage revived with the use of a shard from her Linker Core."

"Is this a bad joke? I mean reviving dead mages. That's just wrong. That's wrong even by my standards."

"I know but…"

"You do know that you can never truly revive a dead person? That this thing that you created is merely an unstable clone."

"I…"

The wind blew from the forest in front of the arena.

"Fine. I guess there's no helping it. Let's go stop those two."

"Thank you. I…"

"Wait. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this to save the money invested on this project. I know they can defeat that monster you created. If I can please the higher ups, who knows? One day, I might be the one giving you orders."

Chaser smiled. It might have been the first time Dr. Frig ever saw this side of him. She blushes furiously.

"Well… um… yes... thank you again."

* * *

Lucia is at her limit. They have finally cornered the monster but…

"Lucia!"

The monster strikes using her scythe with speed that can equal that of her own.

"**Azure Wall!"**

The impregnable Azure Wall once again proved to be a reliable spell. The scythe's blade, only inches from Lucia, is dispersed. The monster retaliates and prepares a desperation move. It aims its scythe towards the two. Its eyes gleaming, it coldly stares at its would-be victims.

"Alice! Stop that thing. Its casting a Class A spell."

"I got it."

Alice carelessly charges in the direct path of the spell.

"No! Not that way! Alice!"

"Thunder Smasher!"

Blasts of lightning burst from the scythe. She was reckless. She never anticipated the attack. She will truly… die.

"Alice!"

Lucia closes her eyes. She did not want to see another one falling for her sake. She did not want to remember the vivid memories of death. But no explosion ensued. It was eerily quiet. She opens her eyes. Alice is still standing. Not a hint of the blast was present; no injury, not even a scratch.

"This is… what is that monster?"

Alice was oblivious to what Lucia meant. No one should have survived such a powerful attack. None of her classmates would. Even she would have perished. She was the true monster.

_"Prisoner's Shackles!"_

A ray of violet light wraps the monster. It drops from the air to the arms of a beautiful blonde woman. Her elegance was all awe inspiring. Her slender body moved with the wind as she approaches the vicious beast.

_"Reinforce Chain!"_

The light shines brighter.

"Now. Now. We're heading back to the lab. You should be thankful that I got here first. This girl would have certainly destroyed you." She pats the monster's head and quickly turns to Alice. "Heh... why are you giving me that look?"

"Huh? Uh… no… it's nothing. I…"

The vicious monster they've been fighting was immediately tamed by the mysterious woman. She smiles as she approaches Alice.

The woman extends her hand.

"I'm Alicia Testarossa, a scientist from the Research Center. Nice to meet you."

"Ah... I'm Alice Eunos."

"Wow. We have similar names._ That's so cute._"

"I guess we do." She smiles.

Alicia points at the monster.

"I have to go now and punish her for escaping. I'm very sorry for the trouble she caused." she blushes.

"Yes. Thank you for capturing her."

"It's not a problem. She's just a bit restless, that's all."

As Miss Testarossa boards the helicopter, she catches a glimpse of Lucia. She gives off a sort of sinister smile.

_"She looks just like her…"_ she whispers. And the helicopter took off back to the Research Center.

Feeling relieved Lucia sighs.

"You were great Lucia." Alice's eyes sparkles as she admires her previous savior.

Lucia doesn't say a word and walks off.

"Wait, Lucia. Are you mad? Hey!"

But she keeps on walking.

"Wait." She grabs Lucia's hand but quickly shakes it off.

"Don't touch me."

"But…"

She leaves her wondering why. What did she do to make her angry? She thought that she finally made a friend, that she gained her trust. But now, only a cloud of doubt hovers over Lucia's troubled mind.

* * *

In the helicopter, the monster silently slumped on the corner with her eyes on Alicia. The monster's shadow melds with its skin revealing its true form. She has the same blonde hair and crimson eyes as that of Alicia. Looking at both of them, they were like parent and child. The communicator activates. It was Mr. Director.

"Did you acquire the target?"

"Yes."

"Good. We wouldn't want the higher ups to find out about this mishap."

"I beg to differ."

It was Ariel. Her eyes spoke for her. She was enraged at the incident. The communicator deactivates. It was only her and Alicia. Not to be intimidated, Alicia simply smiles.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?

"Yes it has. Now, will you mind if I destroy that little project of yours?"

"Now. Now. That's no way to treat my little sister."

* * *

Note: Chapter 7 will be updated tomorrow night. Sorry for the delay. Examinations are always hectic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Seven – The Sapphire Princess Part One**

Two weeks have passed since the entrance exam. Alice enrolled right in the middle of the first semester. Her passing brought about rumors of a genius transfer student. Daughter of a once powerful Hierarchy mage, she is expected to be a rival for top marks in both in the field of academics and battles.

"Listen up Alice," Chaser was once again dragging the unfortunate trainee around the campus, "You have to be in your best behavior, okay? I don't want you to cause trouble for the Tutor."

"Tutor? I thought that I'll be attending the same classes as Lucia."

"Huh? You are."

"Then what did you mean that I'll cause trouble for my Tutor?"

"Didn't you know?" Alice just stares at him blankly. He clears his throat. "The academy's faculty is divided into two, the Tutors and the Teachers. Tutors are mages who lost their powers but decided to become instructors here in the academy. They specialize in teaching the basic subjects such as foreign language or arithmetic, basically non-magical subjects. Teachers are the complete opposite. Having retained their powers, they choose to teach instead of serving the Hierarchy."

"I see."

"Ah! There it is," he points out the giant wooden doors engraved with a picture of an angel with four wings. The frame of the doors is elaborately designed with feathers engraved on it.

Chaser is about to open the door when a woman seizes his hand.

"What is your business here Mr. Chaser?" she asks with a raised brow.

She had an appearance of a strict disciplinarian, her hair neatly combed to the left side, and wearing squared glasses. Her eyes were like of a tiger, provoked by the sight of Chaser.

"Is that the transfer?"

"Yes." Chaser quickly replies. He's tense. It was one of those times when Chaser was not the one with higher authority. His ego failed him once again. "I'm here to give her a tour of the school." He laughs nervously.

"I see. You may leave. You know very well that scum like you are not allowed in this place."

"Yes." He cuts short his escort of Alice and runs off.

"You…" she glares at Alice. "… name?"

"Alice… Alice Eunos."

"_Eunos?_ Wait here." She opens the doors and enters the room.

_

* * *

Thud!!_

"Settle down," her eyes quickly draw the attention of her students. The class was silent. "There will be a new student joining us today. I'm quite sure you have heard of her." From the hallway, Alice can clearly hear the commanding voice of the Tutor.

The students start to whisper to each other. Alice knows that she has to make a good impression to make friends. It might be a mage's school but it's a school none the less.

"Someone who passed the mêlée with flying colors, a rare diamond if you must compare…"

Her heart pounds heavily in her chest. Anxiety, fear, excitement, longing, happiness, so many emotions are flowing inside her.

"Daughter of the famed Sara the Graceful..."

Her head is about to explode. _Could she handle the pressure of living in the shadow of her mother? Was the test just a fluke?_

The door slams open.

"Excuse me for being late." A toneless voice shouts.

The petit blonde mage, Lucia, interrupted the Tutor's introductory speech. The weight of Alice's heart suddenly disappears as the thought of Lucia being scolded by the teacher fills her head. Her expectations were unsatisfied as the teacher just ignores Lucia completely.

"Yes, yes. Go to your seat Ms. Harlaown."

The class yields to the antics of Lucia.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah. As expected of the stone-faced prince…"

"You're the best, Lucia! "

"Even the Tutor can't touch her."

"Everyone, please be quiet." A girl with golden brown hair and blue eyes stands up and slams her hand on the desk. "You're troubling our Tutor. Jeez… Lucia is already a handful."

"You're no fun, Class Rep."

"Yeah! Stop being a teacher's pet Raven."

"Teacher's pet? Do you know who I am?

"Uhm…" Alice is totally forgotten.

**"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"**

Her thundering voice finally silenced the class. Raven quietly sits down.

*coughs* "This is your new classmate, Alice Eunos. As you can see, she just recently discovered her powers but none the less. She passed the mêlée up against Lucia."

"Good day. I'm Alicia Eunos. Nice to meet you…_ I guess…_"

The class all stare at awe. The idea of passing against Lucia was unheard of.

"Are you serious Ms. Blaine?"

"She was able to hold her own against the Elementary division's rank 1. That's so awesome!"

"Was Raven able to take Lucia head on?"

"No, I don't think so. Their levels are far too apart."

"Really?"

"Is that really true Ms. Blaine?"

"Yes. I am yet to receive the report on how she did it. I wanted to know how on earth she did it but for some reason, the information became classified. You're quite the student to have your file classified. Right, Ms. Eunos."

The entire class crowds around her and begins their interrogation. Only Raven and Lucia remained uninterested.

"Was she really that powerful?" Raven whispers.

"I don't know."

"Liar."

Raven clasps her hands. There was a moment of silence between them.

"Third period is Battle Simulation. You can find it out then." Lucia stoically suggests.

Ms. Blaine is now peeved at the lack of respect they are now showing her. She snaps.

**"THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU, BACK TO YOUR SEATS!"**

The girls scramble to their seats leaving Alice at the mercy of the Tutor.

"Why haven't you gone to your seat yet Ms. Eunos?"

"You've yet to give me one ma'am."

"Ah, that's right." She scans the room for a vacancy. She points to the chair to Lucia's right. "Take your seat there."

"Yes."

As she approaches her seat, the class starts to fall apart once again.

"Look. Look. Raven, Lucia and the transfer student are sitting next to each other."

"My. My. No. 1, no. 2 and the powerfully unranked student, I wonder if Raven can still hold on to her rank. It looks like Ms. Transfer Student will take it from her."

"Is that even possible?"

"She did go against Lucia once. It's quite possible. It seems the prodigy of the Scion can't keep up with the best."

* * *

Third period, Battle Simulation, it is a test of the student's proficiency in both battle strategies and mastery of their magical arsenal. It is usually in the form of one on one bout. Their opponents are based on the rankings assigned to them. They will make use of a Storage Device that will allow them to manifest mana into powerful spells.

"For today's Battle Sim, I want…" Raven suddenly raises her hand. "What is it Ms. Scion?"

"I want to request a battle."

"Ah, you and Lucia can take the…"

"You're mistaken Tutor. The one who I want to fight is Ms. Eunos."

"Me?" Alice falters. Lucia catches her.

"Get a hold of yourself. She has yet to touch you."

"Thank you."

"Show them why you were accepted in this school." It was the first favor Lucia ever asked of her. She now needs to prove herself.

"I understand. I accept your challenge."

The girls start to whisper to each other. What does she want? Does she want to assure herself of her rank? This is bad. The Tutor should stop this.

"Very well."

"No way, seriously?"

"Ms. Blaine, why are you allowing…?"

"That's because, I'm curious myself of that child's power."

"I think you're just being unprofessional." One of the students whispers.

"Unprofessional or not, we should begin since both participants are ready. You should wear your Barrier Jackets now so…"

"Yes."

A blue light emits from the necklace. Her body is engulfed in the light. With her gothic dress with the cross running on her right sleeve, she amazes her classmates.

"She has her own Barrier Jacket. It looks so wonderful."

"No wonder she was able to fight Lucia."

"Ah. Her jacket looks like it's decorated with sapphires."

Ms. Blaine is simply stunned. She drops the box containing the Storage Devices to be used in the match.

"So this was why your personal information was classified," she smiles. "This is simply wonderful. You really are her daughter."

Raven grins.

"Do you think you're the only one who's special?"

She rummages her collar and shows off a necklace with three decors. She grabs the one shaped like a paw.

"Fenrir, awaken."

An intense whitish blue aura surrounds her and the room. The temperature drops and out of the light steps forth Raven. She dons a Barrier Jacket similar to that of Lucia. It's Knight Armor.

"I should let you know." She smiles malevolently "I am called the Sapphire Princess. I don the blue Knight Armor in honor of my ancestor. My Storage Devices allow me to tap into the ancient Unison Device, Rein Zwei. Prepare yourself."

Raven points her Fenrir towards Alice. _What has she got herself into?_

* * *

Note: Finally. Must sleep. Sleep good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Eight – The Sapphire Princess Part Two**

"Prepare yourself."

She points Fenrir towards Alice. The students start to panic. Raven was really looking for a fight with Alice. She's dead serious. Her eyes say it all.

"Stop this nonsense, Raven."

"Yeah, Alice has done nothing yet you…"

"Lucia, say something...!"

"…How annoying." With her usual blank expression, she doesn't want the fight to subside.

"That wasn't the respond I had in mind."

"Sciencia, open the Sim Field." Raven commands the computer to grant her access. Prompted to respond, it unlocks the gate. She turns her attention to Alice. "Come with me."

"Wait! Raven. Ms. Blaine hasn't given you permission for this duel."

"What are you saying? She already gave us permission."

"But that was with the use of the school's Storage Devices."

"She's right. If you continue with this…"

"I'm not asking you to do battle with me. I'm asking her."

Raven's anger is easily felt by the girls. They fall into silence. Lucia is merely observing and has no intention of interfering with Raven's wishes. It was all up to Alice now.

"Yes." Alice hesitantly agrees.

"Good. Now come."

"WAIT!"

Ms. Blaine's voice was enough to stop them. But her unwavering persona somehow changed as she gazes into Alice's eyes.

"St. Luxis does not allow the use or the possession of unauthorized Devices unless they are given special permission. Even if this battle is permitted, your Device isn't. Ms. Eunos, come with me. I have to discuss this with your guardian."

"Guardian?!"

* * *

Sirens ring. On the outskirts of St. Luxis territory, a dark figure looms. Soldiers check the surroundings for the intruder. She hides in the shadows avoiding detection. As the soldiers leave, she reappears and starts her journey towards the campus.

"Fate-chan…"

* * *

"Wait!"

It was Raven. She clutches onto Alice's arm. She intensely tightens her grip and pulls Alice towards her. All the while Ms. Blaine gives her frightening glances at the rebelling student.

"This is for her to decide. If she wants to fight me, then let her. Tutors should stay aside."

Alice intently gives her a silent approval. She also wanted to test herself against a capable mage. It was a showdown of will between the Tutor and her students.

"You're not even supposed to teach this class." Raven whispers.

It was true. She didn't have the power or the authority to teach Battle Simulation. This was only set up as a favor from the sick instructor.

* * *

Raven wants this fight. She wants to know her strength compared to the powerful new comer. Ms. Blaine doesn't have the power to oppose her. She already lost her powers. Even if she was able to contact the Teachers, it was already too late.

"I understand," she let's go of Alice. "But… once things get out of hand. The battle will immediately stop. Is this understood?"

"Yes." Both agree to the condition.

"Sciencia! Set battle for an open field. Dimensions 3000 by 2500," the machines start to run. Blue and green lights flicker in the room. "Engage Simulation!"

As Alice enters the room, it starts to glow and change the surroundings. The small room became a large open field with a ravine at the end. Below them are the clashing waves of the simulated sea.

"Battle will engage in 60 seconds."

"Alice Eunos…" she shouts white pointing at her opponent. "…show me the power that was able to equal Lucia Harlaown because in this fight… I won't hold back."

"Begin!"

"Fenrir!" Raven pulls out her dagger like Storage Device from its sheath. Six blue snowflake-shaped disks appear. The disks start to spin rapidly. "Snow Storm: Rapid Fire!"

Out of the disks come showering blue rays of light. Alice leaps and evades every shoot.

"Cerulean Bolt!"

A barrage of blue spheres bursts out of Ruby Heart. But something was wrong. Her usual eight spheres were down to four. What was going on? Raven easily avoids the spheres.

"Is that the best you got?"

In the control room, Lucia observes the battle carefully. Alice's power, her skills, they all deteriorated. She knew of Alice's potential. She senses that something is wrong.

"This battle should have been over." She thought.

"Is that really the power of an Intel Dev?"

"If you ask me the Storage Devices are better."

Lucia slams her hand on the dashboard. "Shut up!" She bites the tip of the nail on her thumb. "What are you doing, idiot?" she whispers.

Blue rays of light engulf the entire arena. Alice is surrounded.

"This is where it ends." She points Fenrir down at Alice. "I didn't even use my other Devices. Too bad… but… this just shows how weak you really are."

Not withstanding any of her insults, Lucia enters the battlefield. She runs towards Alice and smacks her head.

"You idiot! I told you to show them your strength, right? Show them why you're in this school."

"Lucia… yes."

"Hey! Lucia, get off the Sim Field. Let me finish her off." Lucia stares at her. Sensing danger, Raven threatens Lucia with Fenrir. "This is my fight, back off." It seemed like an hour stand off but it merely lasts for three seconds. Lucia walks out without a fight.

"Now, where were we?"

"I…" Alice slowly stands up. "I will keep my promise. I will defeat you Raven."

"We'll see about that! Fenrir! Bombardment set up!"

Blue particles start to gather around the dagger-like device. At the tip of Fenrir, an extreme concentration of energy takes place. It is a reckless move on the part of raven. Some of her classmates start to panic over it. What will happen when Alice is hit by that attack?

"Wait, Raven, that's too much. This battle has to stop now."

"Fenrir, Ragnarok… first phase"

The tip of Fenrir started to shake. It was too much power.

"Alice! Get out of there!" The Tutor cannot do anything. She was helpless in the face of two mages.

As the beam makes a direct hit, all the instruments in the control room goes haywire and some even short circuits.

"Ms. Blaine, the attack Raven made just measured an A class amount of energy."

"No one could have survived that."

"Alice…"

After a few seconds, the beam disperses. Alice is alive. Her body is surrounded in a glowing blue aura. What happened? Many of the students, including Lucia, wonder. There's not a single scratch on her. Her hand is open and received the entirety of Ragnarok.

"Ruby Heart! Bombardment set up! Seraphim's Judgment!"

Ruby Heart sprouts six wings. White particles start to swirl around it.

"Fire!"

A spiral beam of white light hurtles towards Raven. She quickly performs a defensive spell. But the impact was too great sending her ten meters from where she was standing. Her Barrier Jacket, torn, and Fenrir, in critical condition, it is an absolute victory.

The powerful spell also has affects on Alice. After releasing the energy, she immediately falls to her knees. Her Barrier Jacket also disperses.

"Alice!"

Lucia quickly comes to Alice's side.

"Are you alright?"

"Somehow… I won, didn't I?"

"Yes. You should rest now."

On the other side of the field, Raven takes a grip on the situation. She was utterly defeated by a novice, humiliated in front of her classmates and proved her worthlessness. As she wallows in self pity, Lucia extends her hand.

"You did okay, for a first battle against her."

"Hmph. So this is what happened then."

"Don't get any weird ideas. You were pawned. I was able to keep up with her."

"Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Anyway… you should try to relax. She is different from us."

"Different…?"

"LUCIA! MY OFFICE. NOW!" screams the frustrated Tutor.

* * *

St. Luxis is one of the biggest campuses in the world. It consists of several large Gothic buildings. The main castle in the middle of the fortress-like structure, a bell tower standing next to the large cathedral, its large halls decorated with the paintings of past heroes. One of particular interest is that of a blonde hair scarlet eyed mage whose hair styles pigtails.

"What are you doing?" A small figure stands behind her. The thick blonde hair and crimson eyes quickly reveals her identity.

"Lucia… you surprised me with your big voice."

"Shut up! I do not have a big voice." She replied hastily. Alice just laughs it off. "So, what are you still doing here? Class is already over."

"I was waiting for you."

"Waiting?"

"I just wanted to thank you. That's all. Because of me, you got in trouble again."

"Don't worry about it."

Lucia turns her head and starts to admire the portrait. Alice is breath taken by the flawlessness of Lucia.

"Lucia… I… I want to… that is…"

From behind, a mysterious girl suddenly bumps Lucia. In white uniform, the brunette with pigtails embraces her.

"Fate-chan, I wanted to see you so badly."

The girl kisses Lucia on the cheek catching the two off guard.

* * *

Note: 9 will come out by the feast of Christ the King. Look forward to it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Nine – Project NS+, the White Devil**

_Project NS+ was last seen near sector 78-01, St. Luxis Academy. Be advised that Project NS+ has no Device and must be returned alive. I repeat. Be advised that Project NS+ has no Device and must be returned alive. All officers near sector 78-01 proceed with caution. _

"I can't believe they let another one get away."

"You're too uptight Sister Ariel. This is must also be the work of fate."

"Well, you're too laid back little Sister Iris. That girl has no idea what epoch this is. When she realizes what has happened."

"Boom, right?"

"We have to make contact with Ms. Testarossa as soon as possible."

"But, is she really that dangerous? After all, you let the other one get away."

Ariel remained silent.

"Anyway, we just have to catch her right? This is going to be easy."

* * *

In the halls of St. Luxis Academy, a destined meeting is talking place.

"Fate-chan, I've missed you."

The mysterious girl kisses Lucia on the cheeks. Alice is stunned. Lucia intensely blushes.

"I finally found you. Mou- what are you doing in a place like this? I had a hard time suppressing my power. But that's not important because you're here."

"Please stop that!" she gently shoves her aside.

"Fate-chan?"

Realizing Lucia pushed the girl down. Alice approaches to help her up. She closely examines the girl. At first glance, she looks almost exactly like her. She has the same brown hair and eyes. She notices that the girl has a pink star-shaped mark below her right eye.

"Are you okay?" Alice extends her hand. "I'm sorry. Lucia isn't the friendliest of people."

"Who are you?" She takes a good look at Alice. "Mother?"

"Mother? What do…?"

"Alice," Lucia stares at the girl. "This girl… may be lost."

"What should we do with her?"

"We should report this to the Teachers."

"Huh? But she'll get in trouble."

"Don't you have a clue to what's going on? This girl was able to infiltrate the campus. For all we know, she might be a spy or something."

"But…"

"Ano… you're not Fate-chan?"

"Yes."

"I'm really sorry." The girl stands up and fixes herself. "You looked like her so much that I…" she starts to cry.

"Really. Lucia, why did you make her cry?"

"But I didn't do anything."

"I'm really sorry. Its just it's been so long since I've seen my friend. When I saw you looked just like her I… I…" she starts to cry again.

THUD! CRASH!

"What was that?"

"It came from the northern wall. Let's go Alice."

"Yes." She nods in agreement. "Please wait for us here. We'll come back for you, okay?"

Alice and Lucia start to run but the girl follows them.

"Wait…. Please wait…"

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucia shouts.

"I can help you."

"You'll just be in the way. Stay there."

"No. I know I can help you. You're a mage, right?"

"Of course I'm a mage. This is…"

"Lucia, look!"

On the tallest tower, a familiar looking girl looks down upon them. Wearing a rose-colored dress and blood red scarf, Lucia looks in horror as if she has seen a ghost. "Lucia…" she whispered.

However, Alice also knew the girl.

"Eva!"

The weight of the world lifted from Lucia's shoulders when she hears the name of the girl. With the sigh of relief, she pays attention to the conversation.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Alicenee-chan. And I see you made some friends while I was gone."

She analyzes the two girls around her. Her eyes stop at the sight of Lucia.

"You…" Eva's voice becomes cold as she looks down. "You're…" her body starts to emit a black aura. Alice and Lucia have never felt such a malevolent existence and were frozen on the spot.

Black spheres materialize around her. Each sphere has different rune symbols.

"Lochaber, Isaz."

The spheres change into long icicles.

"Hagalaz." She calmly orders. "Pretenders should die, right nee-chan?"

Black icicles drop from the sky. All targeted towards Lucia. But she's still frozen in fear along with Alice. Cherry colored light emits from Ruby Heart.

"Protection."

CRASH! CRACKLE!

Shards of ice scatter. From the mist emerge all three of them. Surrounded by a large barrier, Alice is stunned. The girl was now dressed in what seems to be a Barrier Jacket. Whilst in that state, Ruby Heart just keeps on emitting and ominous glow. Was she able to tap into her own power?

**"Starlight…"**

A giant ball of energy appears in front of her. The girl was without any Device. She is just tapping into an external force. Yet she is now showing tremendous power. They both know that this was beyond the ordinary. Alice calls forth for Ruby Heart but fails.

"Stop it. Hey." Alice desperately pleads but the girl intends to finish this quickly.

"She initiated an attack. I must eliminate threat."

"But she's just a kid."

"She exceeds the power a child could have. She is… a target for elimination."

"Target for elimination, what are you talking about?"

* * *

"Ah, I forgot Sister Ariel. What is the purpose of reviving heroes from the past?"

"According to their report, their goal is to suppress any magically active girl. They are capable of using Sealing Spells as a first option. But if the child shows any form of resistance, they are programmed to immediately pass on judgment according to the level of power their target has."

"That's such a cruel job to give to someone who was given second life. As expected of those magically barren scientists, they do everything in their power to control us."

"Yes. It is such a cruel fate."

* * *

"Lucia. Lucia. Lucia, do something!"

**"…BREAKER!!"**

A beam of bright pink light surges through the air. The mist that usually covers the school disperses.

"Stan!"

A stone like barrier blocks Starlight Breaker. But the girl persists and starts to cast for another blow.

**"Starlight…"**

"Stop!" Alice screams.

A man in a dark cape shows up in front of Eva. Covered with a dark haze, the man extends his hand to the girl. His right eye is covered with his crimson hair. He glares at the girls and quickly faces Eva.

"It's time to go, Eva."

"Sierra."

"The Hierarchy is coming. We wouldn't want you to get caught, right?"

"You're no fun at all. You can beat them though."

"Yes, but we wouldn't want them to know about our existence. Do you understand?"

"I understand," she turns, "we'll play again Alicenee-chan. See you again."

The sky opens up like a shark's mouth. The man walks in and Eva follows. Before the portal closes, Eva stares at Lucia. It pierces through her. Lucia grabs her chest. She was trembling in fear.

Finally, the portal closes. The girl's Barrier Jacket disappears. She collapses as she is drained of her powers. Alice quickly comes to her aid.

"Hey. Wake up. Hey."

From the skies, a familiar helicopter appears. It was the same one that carried off the monster to the Research Center. The doors open. A blond girl with a black cape flies towards them. She moves with swiftness and it takes her no time to go where the girls were. She hovers over them.

The girl has the same look as Lucia and Eva. She has a yellow lightning-shape mark below her right eye, just like the girl. Her outfit, however, reminded them of the monster they defeated during the exam.

"Tybalt!" Lucia summons her Device. She's seen enough excitement.

"Please return her to us," With a cold voice, she examines the battle scarred fortress. "What happened here? This place is…"

"There was a battle here and…"

"What do you want?"

"Like I said, please return her to us. She…"

The brunette girl moans and wakes up. At the sight of the other girl she cries out, "Fate-chan!"

"Nanoha, it's time to go back."

"Mou, Fate-chan, you should look at least a bit more worried about me." She says with a smile.

"What's going on here?" Lucia asks.

"Retrieval mission, Nanoha got lost from the last battle and ended up here. I'm sorry for the trouble she may have cost."

"C'mon Fate-chan, I didn't cause too much trouble."

Fate simply grins.

"Who are you guys?" Alice innocently asks.

"Fate Testarossa, codename Lightning, I am member of the WCEF."

"Ah, I haven't introduced myself too. My name is Takamachi Nanoha codenamed Star, part of the Wild Child Execution Force. Nice to meet you."

"Wild Child Execution Force?"

* * *

Note: Finally, the story begins. All comments welcomed as always. Hope this makes sense for you though.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Ten – Bathhouse Mayhem**

St. Luxis' Academy provides every necessity a young girl needs to live a life away from her family. Each girl is given their own bed rooms to ensure the amount of personal space they have is sufficient. However, the higher-ups also encourage socialization among students. And so, there came to be the Academy Bathhouses. Every girl in the academy uses these bathhouses located in strategic areas around campus. There is an exemption to this rule. Elementary Student Rank 1, Lucia Harlaown, was given a room with her own personal bathroom. Reasons for the special treatment are concealed even to her instructors. But this time she cannot escape.

* * *

"Hey Lucia, why don't you bathe with me and the other girls tonight? It must be lonely just taking a bath yourself."

"But I…"

"We had a big day today. Don't you want someone to talk about it?"

"Really I…"

"Come on Lucia. Just this once…"

"But I really don't think that this…"

And then, Alice's secret weapon, her teary eyes and cute pout, Lucia is easily seduced.

"I understand…."

_

* * *

How? How did I get into this mess?_

* * *

St. Luxis North Castle Bathhouse, three marble pillars engraved with feather and pearl décors supporting the arced rooftop with a sun roof right in the center, is truly a marvelous place. Each pillar has impression of the three great heroes of the past. The first one has a star mark overhead; the second with a lightning mark and the third is carved with snowflake designs. With such artistry only to be exclusively appreciated by the students of the academy, Lucia is too overwhelmed. Alice on hand, they move on to the changing area.

"Wow, this bath is so huge."

"Yes. I didn't expect it to be this big."

"There's even a waterfall in here."

"Yes." She can only agree. "By the way, what are these people doing in here?"

"Tsk, It so happens that this is the time I use the baths. So this is just a coincidence." Raven quickly responses.

"Actually, Alice-san asks us to come, right Fate?"

"Yes."

"I understand that but… what is she doing here?"

Following the three girls was the brilliant scientist from the Research Center, Alicia Testarossa.

"Me? I'm here to look over my cute little sister." She pounces on Fate but misses. "Fate-chan, why?"

"I told so many times. I haven't accepted you as my sister."

"But…"

"This is too weird." Lucia silently comments.

With that, Lucia opens the door to the changing room.

"Ah, there's only one private changing room."

"Really?"

"I'll be taking it then. I don't want you commoners to see my body in its full splendor, ara?"

Lucia blocks her.

"I'll take the private room."

"What are you…?"

"I said I'll take it."

Sensing her resolution, Raven backs off. "Yeah, okay. Just quit looking at me like that."

"Thank you."

"Ah, Lucia, don't you need any help?"

"I can change by myself. Please tell me when you have all finished." She slams the door shut.

"What's with her?"

"Lucia…"

"Do you know why Lucia-san is like that?" Nanoha faces Fate.

"I don't know."

"She's being shy, isn't she?"

"Shy?" the girls say in chorus.

"What do you mean Alicia-san?"

"Well, for most girls, the reason they don't want their body to be seen is that they are either feeling inferior or they have something on their body that they wish to hide."

"Feeling inferior?" again, said in chorus by the girls.

"It's true that Lucia's body is the most underdeveloped compared with everyone else," Raven comments.

"Really? I think it's kind of cute how she manages to maintain her petit stature."

"I think so too." Alice quickly agrees with Alicia.

"And she also has beautiful skin. It looks so smooth too." Nanoha adds. "She's like Fate-chan. Fate-chan?"

Fate thinks deeply.

"Even if she is underdeveloped, correct me if I'm wrong but she's only ten, right?_ I can tell by her height_"

"I guess."

"Then, there really isn't a problem. She seems confident enough so I don't think inferiority complex is the answer."

"As expected of Fate-chan." Nanoha quickly embraces her.

"That must mean that she's hiding something…."

_

* * *

Why? Why? Why?_

_Why did I agree to take this risk? Why do I feel so defenseless when she asks me a favor? Why did I come here? WHY? Whatever the reason is, I must not let them find out. My identity will remain a secret until the end._

* * *

Wearing only a towel, Lucia exits from the sanctuary of her private changing room to the wild terrain of the St. Luxis Bathhouse. As the door opens, she is greeted by Alice. She grabs Lucia's arm and starts to drag her out.

"What are you doing?"

Alice won't listen and just keeps on yanking her arm.

"Alice!"

"Show me!"

"Pardon?"

"Show me what you're hiding!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's because ever since you came to the bathhouse, it's like you've been avoiding us or something."

"Avoiding you? Why would I…?"

Lucia's gaze tilts downwards. Her face becomes red and immediately closes her eyes.

"Huh?"

"You should go now. I'll catch up with you."

"But…"

"Trust me, okay?"

Alice silently turns away from her. Lucia closes the door and faces the mirror. She places her palm over and looks at her image.

_

* * *

Why? Why is it like this?_

_I can't even look at her face anymore. Her eyes, her face, her smile, everything about her, why do I treasure it so much?_

She notices a red stain on her face and wipes it off.

_Blood? Just which part of my face did this come from? Can it be…?_

The silent wind of truth blows over her face.

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO! I am not thinking of anything perverted. I'm not thinking of those things. No. No. No. No. No._

* * *

"Lucia! So you finally came out."

Lucia slowly makes her way to the closes pool and sits down. Her breaths are hard and slow. Alicia takes notice of this.

"You look tired Lucia-chan. Your face is all red and your body is all sweaty. Are you sure you didn't do anything funny when Alice left you alone?"

"Of course not. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

It was a show of will between Lucia and Alicia. Lucia can't afford to lose or else her secret will surely be revealed. The earnest eyes of Lucia were just too pure for Alicia.

"You're such a boring person. Hmph. And I thought I finally found your weakness." She sulks in defeat.

"Lucia," Alice approaches her from behind. "May I wash your back?"

"Huh?! B-b-b-b-b-b-but… it might be a bother and… I-I-I…"

"She's only washing your back Lucia. It's not like you're going to lose anything I she touches you."

"But…!"

"I can't… can I?" Alice changes from her usual cheerful voice. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"It's not like that I really li-…" before Lucia can finish, she felt the aura of the moe-inducing people around her. Alicia seems to enjoy torturing her but this was far enough. This is something that Alice must know but the others should never find out. It's now or never.

"I really like the bathhouse. Will you join me next time, just the two of us?"

_Uh oh… that didn't came out right._

Fate blushes.

"I didn't think Lucia is interested in that! You naughty girl…"

"Now I know why she doesn't have interest in guys." Raven exclaimed.

"What are they talking about?" Alice asks.

"I don't know. It's just an invitation to another bath right?"

Nanoha and Alice have no clue to why the others are sensationalizing.

"As expected of those two, they're as innocent as angels." The three say in chorus.

"Ms. Alicia, what did she mean by that? I want to know too."

"Do you want to know Alice?"

"Yes."

"She doesn't have to know. And anyway, that's not what I meant!"

"Yeah, right."

"Lucia-san is so perverted." Fate whispers

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

* * *

What seemed like hours for Lucia were mere minutes and bath time was over. As they bid their good nights, Lucia accompanies Alice to their dorms. As they approach the castle, Alice smiles and gives of a soft laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You were blushing so much and I…"

"It was only because they teased me," Lucia interrupts.

"Do you really like me?"

Lucia suddenly stops. There was a long silence until…

"You're my friend. Of course I like you."

With their friendship established, the two slowly stroll in the moonlight.

* * *

Note: Filler… like hell it is. Please comment/review MGA. . I'd really appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Eleven – Allies and Foes  
**

"It is completed Dr. Frig."

"Good. Are you sure these will hold out? The last devices you gave them were completely useless."

"Yes. They will not break down like the others."

"Make sure of that. We don't want one of them going berserk again."

The door slides open. Alicia Testarossa enters the room.

"My. My. You sure are in quite a mood Dr. Lisa Frig."

"Ah, and you are your usual care-free self, Alicia."

Alicia smiles as she takes a closer look at the new Intelligent Devices displayed on screen.

"So… are these the new devices for Nanoha and Fate?"

"Yes, since both their genetic make-up is still unstable. Their bodies cannot suppress their powers during transformation. These new devices, however, will convert the excessive powers into a harmless disperse of energy."

"Good, I wouldn't want my little sister and her best friend to get hurt in battle because of mediocre devices."

* * *

A typical day in St. Luxis, Alice's class is attending Battle Simulation. Up on the field is Raven and Lucia, the current rank 1 and 2 respectively. This is their 36th battle to date. The battlefield is set up in a beach. Time of day is 1600h. Alice anxiously waits for the battle.

"Another battle with you? And I thought I would be paired with someone else today. That's too bad."

"You're rank 2. I'm rank 1. It's obvious that we will be sparring partners."

"But having a short sparring like you, it looks like I'm fighting a child."

"You're overconfident as usual Raven. Though, you've never won against a child like me."

"What did you say?"

It was an all out stare down. Alice was waiting patiently overhearing every word said.

"YOU JERK!! WHAT DID YOU SAY? WILL YOU REPEAT THAT IN FRONT OF MY FACE?"

"Why should I?"

"WHY YOU…!"

"These two… won't they stop arguing just for one second?"

"Is it always like this?" Alice asks.

"No, usually Lucia would just ignore Raven's taunts and finish off the battle quickly."

"Yeah. This is the first time Lucia responded. Its really quite amusing."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND BEGIN THE MATCH ALREADY?" Ms. Blaine's furious eyes pierce through the Sim Field.

"Come Tybalt." Lightning is imbued into her body and flows through Tybalt. Her Knight Armor materializes as Tybalt takes on a sword form.

"Fenrir, awaken!" A gust of wind surrounds Raven as Fenrir transforms into its dagger state. Her usual Barrier Jacket is donned and now faces the mighty Lucia.

"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING USING YOUR OWN DEVICES?"

"It's hopeless Ms. Blaine. You know those two won't listen. They even ignore Teachers let alone Tutors."

"THAT'S NOT THE CASE HERE!"

"Battle will engage in 60 seconds."

"Any last words novice?"

"Just you wait. This battle is mine."

"STOP THE BATTLE!"

"Engage."

* * *

"Will you really allow them to enroll in St. Luxis?"

"Yes."

"Why? Aren't we supposed to control them?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't we stopping them?"

"Because, my little sister Iris, this way we can have a closer look at how they do basic procedures on Wild Childs."

"But…"

"No buts. Mother put me in charge of monitoring St. Luxis. And so, I will let those scientists see the error of their ways. Those things aren't even human."

"Yet you allowed them entrance to the most prestigious school in the world."

"Of course. They might not be humans but… they're still the most powerful monsters in the world."

"As expected of my sister, she has a plan under her sleeves."

"We will expose of these Wild Child hunters as a sham. When mother finds out that they are utterly useless, all research concerning Linker Core Revival will be scrapped."

"But the concept of living for eternity…"

"Humans aren't meant for immortality. No. I should rephrase that. Humans… don't deserve it."

Iris just sat in wonder as the airship gently glides through the clear blue skies.

* * *

The gates of St. Luxis open as a girl in her pure white uniform enters the fortress. In front of her, there was a blond girl seemingly waiting for the girl. Their eyes are filled with excitement as they marvel at the magnificent castle.

"Fate-chan! I told you to wait for me."

"I'm sorry but sister…"

"Geez, you've been acting like a spoiled child ever since you met your sister. You've been paying less and less attention to me. I…"

"I'm sorry." Fate grabs her hand. "Please hold on to me Nanoha. You might get lost."

"Wait a minute. I'm not that thick to get lost."

"Yes, whatever you say."

"Geez Fate, you're no fun to tease anymore."

"If you're not going to hurry up then I'm going ahead."

"Don't leave me. Wait Fate-chan."

* * *

The battlefield was devastated with craters and scorched earth. Two figures emerge from the scattering dust and debris. The blonde knight draws her sword-like device and intently aims at her opponent.

"This… will never miss."

"You got me…"

Raven withdraws her Fenrir and slowly stands up. Lucia unexpectedly approaches her and extends her hand.

"That was a great spar. Thank you."

"Ah." She blushes. "Yes, thanks as well."

The class explodes in cheer.

"That was great Raven. That was your closest battle yet."

"Yeah. I loved it when you suddenly dived to avoid her darts."

"Well Lucia is far superior but that was really a beautifully choreographed battle."

"To go as far as that in a one on one against her is…"

"Huh… thanks?"

The girls crowd around the defeated Raven, all of them admiring her skills against Lucia. Alice takes the chance to approach the victor. Lucia turns her head. Their eyes meet for a split second. Alice blushes and quickly looks at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"That's weird" she replies and smiles at Alice. As she heads towards the door, Alice starts to follow. Hearing her footsteps, Lucia stops in front of the door.

"Is there anything you want to go today?"

"Lucia…"

"Because if there is" Lucia blushes and clenches her fist, "I don't mind accompanying you."

"It's not there's anywhere I want to…"

"It's okay. I'll gladly come with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Actually I…" Alice stammers, "The Teacher said we should greet the new students transferring today."

Sensing a feeling of defeat, Lucia bluntly asks, "Is that all?"

"Yes!" she answers with her usual sweet smile.

"But why were you blushing and…"

"That's because I thought that you'd me mad and all."

"But…"

"Let's go, Lucia." She grabs her hand and starts to run.

"Wait… Alice."

"I'm sure you'd be happy to see who will be joining us in class."

* * *

In the midst of the gap between time and space called the Void, an island sits in the center of the universe. Here stands a small house surrounded by a luscious garden filled with bizarre hydrangeas, their colors seemingly impossible to be attained on earth. The house looks like a run-downed Victorian style home. A man in a black long coat, together with a girl in a white frilly dress, strolls across the path towards the house.

"Sierra, what are we doing here?" she asks whilst tightening her hold on his coat.

"We're here to meet our friends."

"Friends?"

The man stops and knocks on the door four times. The door emits a violent aura. Runes appear on the door. He puts his palm on the symbols. The girl hears a click. The door was unlocked.

"Come Eva."

"Yes."

As they enter the door, they are warped into the dismembered space of the shanty. The two are surrounded in an endless void until a spotlight is placed upon them.

"Your codenames?" a thundering voice beckons.

"Sierra, the Deceiver. I've come with the child."

A red spotlight is placed over her.

"She is…?"

"Her codename is candidate number 00, Eva Harlaown."

"Wait Sierra… I don't want to carry that filthy name."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Sei" the girl mutters.

"What?"

"My name is Sei Lassier."

* * *

Across the halls of St. Luxis, two girls scurry along the maze-like corridors, the energetic Alice and her dear friend Lucia. Both of whom have the capability to destroy nations. They are to greet the new members of the most elite school in the entire universe, St. Luxis Academy.

"We're almost there Lucia."

"Wait Alice. Don't run so fast."

"Here they are."

Lucia, tired from her battle, catches her breath.

"Didn't I say wait?"

"Come on. Greet our new classmates."

"New… classmates?"

In front of them, the members of the Wild Child Execution Force, the blonde Fate Testarossa and the brunette Nanoha Takamachi.

"I hope we can get along well."

* * *

Note: The holidays are over. Time to write once more...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Twelve – First Mission! Retrieve Lost Logia Number 713 Part One**

_Archeologists from sector 56-03, the Desert Region, are missing._

_Said archeologists are said to have located the Lost Logia # 713._

_Transmissions ceased twenty-four hours after discovery._

_This is a Class A mission._

_Request to sortie Rank 1 and Rank 2 of Elementary Division._

"Wait."

_Headmistress, is there something you'd like to add?_

"I would like to request three additional members for the mission."

_State your reasons Headmistress._

"The faculty would like to observe and assess these special students."

_State the names of the additional members._

"Fate Testarossa, Nanoha Takamachi and Alice Eunos," the Headmistress smiles.

_Request…_

_… granted…_

* * *

In the skies of the sector 56, a lone vessel sails through the clouds. The crescent-shaped craft silently glides among the birds. In the bridge, two unlikely friends pass the time. Raven's been feeling uneasy since the beginning of the mission as Lucia has maintained her silence for the last half hour. Raven attempts at conversation.

"Tell me Lucia. What's our mission this time?"

"Huh? Didn't we already have a briefing before leaving?"

"I know. I just want you to remind me of a few things."

"It can't be helped. I guess.' Irritated, Lucia obediently answers. "It seems that some archeologist went missing right after they discovered the whereabouts of Lost Logia # 713."

"What's Lost Logia 713?"

"The information is deemed classify making this mission more dangerous."

"What's the level of this mission again?"

"Class A."

"We've been through Class A missions before, right?"

"Yes."

"Then… why are they here?" Raven points towards Nanoha and Fate. Both seem to be in an argument with Fate acting as referee.

"That's no fair Alice-chan! That's my place!"

"But I got here first."

"Geez… Fate!"

"She was there first."

"Not you too."

Nanoha suddenly grabs Alice by the head covering the eyes of her victim. Alice struggles but fails to shake her off.

"What are you doing?"

"Come one. Just this once. Let me see. Let me see."

"Geez" Alice seizes one of Nanoha's hands and manages to control her footing. "The bridge is full of glass windows. Why don't you use one of them?"

"But…" Nanoha argued. "That window has the best view."

"That doesn't make sense." She gazes deeply into Fate's eyes. "Fate!"

With a sigh, Fate finally takes charge. She places her hand over Nanoha's head.

"Nanoha," her eyes gleam of fury, "play nice with her."

Fate's eyes immediately intimidated Nanoha. Her heart starts to beat faster. Sweat slowly made its way from her forehead to the ground. All this time, Fate's eyes haven't swayed to her counterpart's frightened face.

"Yes."

"Good girl." She said with a smile.

Watching the antics of her classmates, Raven's uneasiness became worse.

"Somehow… I feel that this mission will be a complete failure."

"Did you say something?" Lucia asks.

"No. It's nothing." Raven quickly replies. "Hey Lucia."

"Yes?"

"Since when did you learn to pilot an A-class Glider?"

"As the heir to the Harlaown family, I need to learn other skills aside from magic."

"Why pilot a glider? Can't you just fly using magic?"

"I just had the urge to learn."

"Really? Normally, girls wouldn't be interested in these kinds of things."

An awkward silence follows. Raven is expecting some kind of answer, a sarcastic joke, a death threat, any response would do but Lucia remains silent.

* * *

"Look! It's the desert!" Nanoha shrills apparently winning the battle for the window against Alice and Fate. "Wow~ I don't see anything but sand."

"It's a desert. It's supposed to be like that" replies Raven.

"It's like a very big beach."

"Yeah. A beach deprived of water and life."

"That's not true. The desert may be a hostile environment but lots of xerocoles and xerophytes can survive there." Lucia responds. "And even with the low rainfall, the organisms there get enough water to stay alive."

"Amazing. Lucia-chan is really smart. Right, Fate?"

"Yes."

"Look!" Alice shouts.

To the west of their position, Alice spots the excavation area. A small craft lies beneath the desert sands, most likely it's the ship used by the archeologist.

"That's it. Everyone to their positions… prepare to sortie."

The scout team, Fate and Alice, prepare for their descent. The glider lowers itself to a manageable position.

"Roger!"

"Okay!"

"Stand by…" the red signal light flashes twice "… ready…" the blue go signal lights up "… go!" The doors burst open. Fate and Alice immediately don their Barrier Jackets. They jump down towards the ground. As they land, dusts scatter.

* * *

*Cough* *Cough* "Lucia, come in. Lucia…" Alice is greeted with static "LUCIA!"

Gzzzt "Yes, I can hear you…" Gzzzt "…need to shout."

"The signal here is too weak. Communication will be impossible once we enter." Fate assesses.

Gzzzt "Ro…" Gzzzt "… we'll just wait…" Gzzzt "… up to arrive. This mi…" Gzzzt "… too dangerous."

"No. We can do it."

"Alice?" Gzzzt "…you talking about?" Gzzzt "…a Class A mission. It would…" Gzzzt "…be dangerous if…" Gzzzt "…stick to the plan!"

"Those people are in danger. And just as you said, this is a Class A mission. A mission of utmost importance so we have to…"

Fate grabs Alice's arm.

"We can't do that."

"Fate."

"We can't jeopardize the mission. If we get lost too then those archeologist will be in real trouble." Fate's words immediately sinks into Alice's mind.

"Yes."

"Good…" Gzzzt "Fate… Alice…." Gzzzt "… to the ship now."

"Roger."

* * *

As Fate and Alice approach the ship, the troubled Lucia watches anxiously as the sandstorm quickly escalate. Nanoha and Raven, part of the rescue team, are still waiting for orders. Lucia then gives the orders.

"Nanoha, Raven… go back to the bridge. The sudden sandstorm is wreaking havoc in our communication line. We can't go on with the mission like this."

"Yes."

"Let's go Raven-san"

* * *

Outside, the storm rages on. Just as Alice was about to climb on board the glider, the ground collapses. Fate frantically reaches for her arm but was too late. Alice falls to the bottom. Lucia hears the commotion.

"Fate?! What's going on?" Lucia asks through the craft's speaker.

"It's Alice. She was swallowed by the desert."

"Swallowed?"

"Yes. I lost her."

"What?!"

* * *

Nanoha and Raven burst into the bridge.

"Lucia, what was that noise outside?" Raven asks bluntly.

Lucia's unable to speak. She lost her friend to the desert.

"Tell me what's going on!"

Still, Lucia is unable to answer.

"LUCIA! I DEMAND TO KNOW."

"Raven…" Nanoha points to the monitor.

"What is…?"

Raven is stunned.

"What is that?"

On the screen, Fate is standing in front of a hole in the middle of the desert. The sandstorm's pace picks up. They are unable to send a search party. What are they to do? They have lost a comrade.

"Alice!!!"

* * *

Beneath the desert sand, Alice lies unconscious on the floor. More debris from the surface starts to fall. A huge boulder then rumbles to the ground. She's still unconscious. The boulder tumbles down…

CRASH!!!

"Hey Sierra, I found something very interesting."

"What is it Sei?"

"Look!"

"Well, well… that is an interesting find." Sierra looks up. "If she's here, then it's likely that her friends are here too."

"What should we do with her?"

Sierra grins. "This is a golden opportunity to test 713."

"That's a great idea."

"Isn't it?"

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Nanoha asks. "Alice-chan is in danger."

"Well Ms. Rank 1, what will we do now? We lost one of our allies, stuck in the middle of nowhere and now…"

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO THINK!"

It was the first time Lucia lost her cool. She's frustrated. The situation is dire. As every minute passes, Alice's life is put into more danger. Alice was Lucia's first true friend. She cared for her more than anything in the world. Now, she is faced with a dilemma: to look for Alice and put the remaining members of her team in danger or to wait for the storm to calm and risk Alice's life.

"Lucia…"

"This is my fault. I should have been with her."

"Don't beat yourself up. I'm sure she's fine." Fate assures her.

"Yes. Alice is stronger than you think."

"Fate… Nanoha…"

"As always, you've failed as a leader…" Raven blushes. "… but that doesn't mean you didn't try your best."

"Raven…"

Fate comes up to the console. The monitor shows the current condition of the ship and of the weather outside.

"We should wait for the sandstorm to pass by. We can search for her and the archeologist then."

"I'd be hard to search for her out there in this weather. We'll just have to stand by." Nanoha adds.

"Yes. I know she'll get through this unscathed."

Lucia calms down a bit. "We still need to hurry though."

"Roger that!"

With a smile on her face, Lucia stares at the horizon.

"Wait for me Alice. I'll come get you."

* * *

In the shadows of an ancient temple, Sierra and Sei finish their excavation of Lost Logia 713. The lifeless Alice is suspended in a sphere on the ominous figure's body. The large golem has yet to be awakened from its slumber.

"It's done."

"Very good Sei… your technique is superb. And with 713, she'll be unstoppable."

"Thank you. I didn't expect her to be a masterpiece myself."

"What do you call her?"

"How about 'Broken Angel'?"

"A perfect name my dear Sei… It's the perfect name."

* * *

Note: Chapter 12 is out. Hope you guys enjoy it! **Waits for the First MGLN Movie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Thirteen – First Mission! Retrieve Lost Logia Number 713 Part Two**

_Mission log entry code A–01–713–5603, a sandstorm erupted whilst our scouts were investigating the last known location of missing personnel. Alice Eunos, our scout, is missing. Whereabouts of the archeologists is still unknown. The team will head out once the weather clears. It is my sincerest wish that our missing comrade will be found alive._

"What kind of mission log is that? Do you seriously want to find Alice?"

"I did say it was my sincerest wish, didn't I?"

"Whatever…" Lucia takes a deep breath and faces her subordinate. "Fate, what are the conditions outside?"

"It's relatively calm than it was an hour ago. We can move out now."

"Good. Nanoha, is the tracker on her school uniform working?"

"Negative. The signal is lost. There's only a slim chance we'll find her alive."

"Okay! We'll take that chance! Raven, open the hatch. We're going to search for her."

"Wait!" Raven grabs her arm. "Our priority is the missing archeologists. Alice is a mage. I'm sure she can manage."

"No… As team leader, I ORDER you to help me find her."

"The archeologists come first. This is a mission after all."

"I'm the leader and I say we look for Alice."

"Archeologists!"

"Alice!"

"Archeologists!"

"Alice!"

Fate blows a whistle. Her eyes menacingly glaring at the two rivals. Nanoha comes out front and becomes the peacemaker.

"Time out!" she shouts "Fate will go with Raven and search for the archeologist. I'll go with Lucia. Any problems?" Fear runs through the spines of the two. The eyes of Nanoha were all too familiar. "Is these the eyes of the 'White Devil'?" Lucia thought.

"No ma'am." Raven quickly replies.

"Good." Nanoha turns her attention to Lucia. "And you?"

"No…I-I… I'm fine with that."

"There... isn't it better now everyone is getting along?"

"_She's really scary." _Raven whispers.

"_Tell me about it. They didn't call her the "White Devil" for nothing." _

"_What?"_

"_Never mind."_

* * *

In the depths of the ancient site stands a single pillar covered with pictographs, probably from the epoch of the three Great Heroes, Raven thought. They both stand witness to the grand scale of the architecture. But something wasn't right. These artifacts from two hundred years ago, it seems too old fashioned.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Fate.

"Yes. These hieroglyphics… they seemed kind of… wrong."

"That can't be."

Raven bends down and blows off some of the dust. She points to certain portion of the pillar.

"Yes, well," Raven hesitates, confused on what to answer. "You see, the pictographs covering the pillar depicted an epic battle from long ago. I have yet to examine all of them but it seems it starts with three angels descending from the heavens to thwart the evil demon. An angel with white and black wings pierced lighting through the heart of the demon but was immediately disposed of. The other angel with four wings, infuriated, launched a destructive light towards the monster. But it swallowed it and killed the four-winged angel. In shock, the angel with white and black wing struck her sword of lighting onto the monster's head but is killed as well. The final angel with six wings, out of desperation and sadness, seals the demon." She stands and cleans of the fifth from her dress. "I think that this is referring to the three Great Heroes final battle. But this pillar seems older than two hundred years so this might be a prediction, an oracle if you will. Well, that's only an amateur's deduction though. What do you think?"

As she turns towards her companion, Fate was in a state of shock. Her eyes fixated on the pictographs. She starts to breathe heavily and sweat.

"Fate?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"What was that?"

"That was…"

"Do you want to check?"

"No… I'm sure that it's fine. Fate-chan is there after all."

"Still… they might be…"

Nanoha suddenly grabs onto Lucia's left hand.

"No. Our mission is to find Alice, remember?"

"But they might…"

"It's fine." Tears slowly draw out of Nanoha's eyes. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Nanoha…"

**-Break!**

Carrying Nanoha in a lover's cradle, Lucia dodges the attack. With the dust settling, Lucia cries out, "Come out you coward and face me."

"You're stronger than I thought, pretender."

"I knew it you are…"

"Leave this to me Lucia-chan. We still need to find Alice."

"But…"

"GO!"

Lucia turns her back and quickly escapes deeper into the chasm. Completely out of sight, Nanoha faces her opponent.

"This isn't the first time she turned her back on her friends."

"You're wrong." Nanoha confidently answers. "It was my wish to fight you alone. She's worried for a lost ally. I'm merely fulfilling my own duty, Wild Child."

"You wouldn't understand this pain."

"Try me."

"Benvolio"

She materializes a gold and white armor similar to Lucia's own Knight Armor. It carried a Coat of Arms decorated with an Iris flower. The actual device itself was a rapier with the same three orbs as décor.

"Raising Heart Cherub, please…"

Feathers burst from her back surrounding her entire body. A bright pink light is emitted from her body.

"I won't let you… Lochaber, Nyd, Cen…" she wields Benvolio forward.

"**Understood, Torch Break!"**

All of her attacks were useless. The immense amount of power overflowing from her body was enough to defend her while donning her Barrier Jacket.

"She's…" she grins. "Guess I'll go after the pretender after all."

"**Cherub extension upload complete."**

The cocoon of feathers falls apart. Nanoha stands brilliantly in the middle of the cascade of tears and feathers. She dons a new Barrier Jacket, an alternative of her old blue and white school uniform with wing decors patterned at the back. Her metal waist guard is adorned with a ruby in the shape of a star. Her right gloves visibly engraved with a star symbol and an empty socket. Raising Heart reverts to its original form with only a few noticeable modifications like an empty socket just below the cartridge system.

"Shall we finish this quickly Raising Heart?"

"If that is your wish master."

"I'll make this offer once. Surrender."

"You're quite rude you know."

"Eh? How am I being rude?"

"You forgot to say please."

"I see. I'm sorry. Then… surrender, please."

"Never."

"Did you hear that Raising Heart? We'll be making a new friend."

"**Yes, my master."**

* * *

Running towards the darkness, Lucia falls to the ground. She looks back so see how far she ran. I'm a coward. I don't deserve sympathy from her. She knew I couldn't fight her. I couldn't stand up to her. I'm still too weak to protect anyone. Even those whom I love… she thought.

"Why?" she whispers to herself.

Making her way through the labyrinth, she comes across a large cavern. Its walls filled with pictographs. Lucia slowly approaches the center of the aisle of pillars.

"Alice…"

* * *

"Fate… Fate…"

The unconscious blond girl neither responds nor even moves. Raven's panicking. She has been in numerous class-A missions with Lucia yet she feels absolutely useless. When she thought about it, Lucia always lead the way for her. She was always the burden… a liability to the mission. Yet now faced with this predicament, she must now prove that the number assigned to her rank was not only for show. She lays Fate on the ground and checks her pulse.

"She seems to be alive. It might only be a shock or…" she lowers her head to check on her breathing. "No…"

_She stopped breathing…_

_

* * *

Lucia… wake up Lucia…_

Lucia wakes to inside a dark room. She looks around to analyze her surroundings but all she sees is a void, an abyss to which there is no light. Yet she was sure she heard Alice's voice.

**Lumina**

A bright light abruptly blinds Lucia. She quickly covers her eyes and tries to see who the person is.

"Who's there?" she cries.

_Lucia… it's me._

"Who?"

From the dark chasm comes forth Alice dressed in a black Barrier Jacket with the white cross running on the right sleeve to her glove.

"Alice."

With the sight of her beloved friend, she stands up and comes running and embracing her.

"Where've you been? We were all worried."

_Hey Lucia… is everything we've been doing the right thing?_

"What are you talking about? Those archeologists need our help and they…"

_LIES!_

"Alice… are you alright?"

_Those men trespassed and now they are paying the ultimate price._

"Alice, there's no need for this discussion."

_No Lucia… there isn't. That is why I'm going to kill those intruders._

"Alice. What you're saying is crazy. The archeologists only… wait…"

Lucia stares into Alice's eyes.

"You can't be…"

_What is it Lucia?_

"It can't be."

Alice's body starts to emit a red light. It's coming from a pendant she's wearing.

"Lost Logia 713…"

* * *

Note: 13th chapter released! Hope you enjoy and review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Fourteen – The Broken Angel**

Knowing her friend was in some kind of trance, Lucia quickly moves back.

_What's wrong?_

"Alice…" she clinches her fist. "Where is Alice?" she cries out.

_I am Alice._

"You liar! Alice would never say anything like that. Alice was kind, gentle…"

Alice slowly walks toward Lucia. But Lucia retaliates and hesitantly releases Tybalt pointing the sword at the impostor.

"Stay back!"

_Fine. If that's what you wish._

Alice extends her arm into the sky and opens the palm of her hand. Light begins to gather onto her and a giant sphere of energy takes shape. Her eyes shine bright red. She glares at her unsuspecting comrade.

_Don't you believe me? It's really me._

"I…" she loosens her grip on Tybalt. Her arms weaken.

_Lucia, we're friends. I don't want to hurt you. Disarm yourself._

"Yes, we are friends," Lucia pauses and looks directly into Alice's eyes. With a grin, she confidently calls out Tybalt once again and transforms into her noble Knight Armor. "That's why I have to knock some sense into your brain!"

Without another word, Lucia lunges. Alice releases the energy ball and flickering lights disperses into the air. She stands her ground and anticipates Lucia's blade. At the last seconds, she swings Tybalt slightly to her right-hand side. Bolts of lightning started to burst from the sword. Lucia howls:

"Saffron Thunder!!"

The sparks of lightning start to simultaneously explode. Lucia is thrown back by the force of the blast. To her surprise, Alice still stood with a barrier casted upon her. It was unlike any spell she's seen. It protected only her body. She opens the palm of her right hand. The protective barrier starts to draw together into her hand. It has transformed into a free flowing form of magical energy.

"That magic… what is…?"

_

* * *

Astral Heart…_

"Astral Heart?"

"Yes," the normally calm Edward Chaser was talking in an anxious state. His voice was somewhat trembling. Lucia ignores this. 'He's like this every Class A mission' she thought. With that, he places his hands over the console. He starts to type. On screen, a picture of a bright red gem is seen. "This is Lost Logia 713. Also known as the Astral Heart."

"What does it do?"

"We have no official records of it yet but," Chaser hesitates.

"What does it do?" she asks again.

"It will increase anyone's power by tenfold."

"That's what the archeologists discovered?"

"Yes. But that's not all," Lucia impatiently stares at him. He clears his throat and continues. "The Astral Heart was made from the remnants of ancient Intel Devices. That means it's a tool of war. It is supposed to boost a mage's magical ability. Nevertheless, it has its disadvantages."

"Like what?"

"For one, if overused, it drains the mage's natural ability to regenerate mana."

"So whoever uses it uses it only once."

"Yes, losing the ability to regenerate mana is the greatest failsafe feature of the Astral Heart so that no one may abuse its power. One might experience the rush of all that magical energy in her veins but to sacrifice one's own future potential is…"

"It's a disgrace."

"Pardon?"

"To lose one's own abilities as a mage for a momentary boost of power is the biggest mistake she could make."

He is stunned at Lucia's view on the subject. Nevertheless, it seems to only fuel her drive to accomplish the mission.

_Disgrace…_

Chaser remains silent. It seems Lucia was undeterred by his words. Her usual stone face, unmoved, it worries him. 'This is a mission of high importance. She should take what I'm saying to heart.'

"Is that all?"

"Also… the information you just received is classified," Lucia is rather surprised with what he said. It was a mission after all. Why classify vital information? "You are the only one who has this information. Do not reveal what I've told you unless necessary."

She takes her time to think. It would jeopardize the mission if none of the other members of her team know the danger in their mission. Yet…

"I accept."

"Good."

"But," she added. "The mission should be reclassified."

"What?"

"You're telling me to betray my teammates by restricting their knowledge of the assignment. This mission shouldn't be given to elementary students. Not even me. Even the high school level students would have a hard time with this mission. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Dean of Admissions?"

"It's Dean of Mission Affairs." He said with a grin.

"So you were promoted."

Chaser simply stares at the girl's unbreakable blank expression. Lucia starts to walk out.

"Wait, Lucia!"

She stops and turns toward Chaser. "I already accepted the mission, all of it," she remained impassive. "I won't reveal any classified information… for now."

_

* * *

Fate… Fate… please wake up…_

The young blonde's body seems lifeless. Her heart still beats yet her breath is failing her. Raven is filled with dread. Tears start to flow from her eyes. The pressure of accomplishing the mission and the fact that one of her classmates is dying in her hands is getting to her. Failure, death, all her life she was a sheltered child. She is unable to comprehend all of these in a single moment. She starts to break down and cries.

She embraces Fate. "Please don't die. Please." She lays her on the floor. She finally calms down. She checks her pulse once again. Her heart starts to rise. At the end of her finger tips, she senses hope. She's still alive. Trying to remember all her training, she removes clothing to lessen the burden on her body. She grasps her face. Fate isn't breathing. She has to move fast. She presses her hands on Fate's chest.

_Live… I beg of you…_

* * *

Several explosions ensue during their battle. Nanoha isn't hesitant to destroy the whole cavern. She knows that her friends will survive no matter what the situation. She swings her staff. Eight pink spheres of light appear around her.

"Divine Shooter!" she points Raising Heart towards Sei.

The spheres quickly dash towards her. Sei dodges. Nanoha is undeterred. She simply raises her staff and again points it at Sei. The spheres change direction. They're heading to their target.

"Tch..." Sei extends her arm. She opens her palm. Her hand emits silver light. It reveals a rune symbol. "Stan!"

"Granite Barricade!!"

A stone-like barrier surrounds the Wild Child. It easily blocks the spheres. The energy immediately disperses.

"It looks like you still had some tricks." Nanoha smirks.

"It's not like I'll let you actually beat me."

"Raising Heart!" Nanoha raises her partner.

"Yes, my master."

"Benvolio!!"

"Ha, Meister." Benvolio replies.

Sei rushes and attacks Nanoha with Benvolio. She swings her rapier disorienting her opponent. Her footwork is unmatched as Nanoha barely avoids each strike. Her flawless swordplay puts Nanoha in a tough position. All her opponent could do was to avoid getting struck.

"You're pretty good with that sword."

"This was how I was raised in my family."

"It must have been difficult on you."

"You have no idea." She flings Raising Heart and leaves Nanoha defenseless. "It looks like the match is over."

Nanoha, realizing defeat, comes down to her knees. But then, something bizarre happens. Nanoha laughs. Clearly, Sei is disturbed by this turn of events. 'Why? Why would she laugh?' As Nanoha calms down, she stares heavily at her opponent. Her eyes say it all. The star mark beneath her eye begins to glow eerily.

"Wild Child you piece of trash!"

It happened once before, Sei remembers. During her initial encounter with the powerful mage. She is possessed. The glow on her mark begins to engulf her entire body.

"Wild Children like you," She suddenly disappears and reappears in front of Sei, "should die." In her hands is Raising Heart. It's been deformed into a saber-like device. It has become a sword. She sways is madly and manages to cut Sei on her shoulders.

"It looks like I underestimated you."

Nanoha licks the blood of Raising Heart. Sei's heart starts to pound wildly. It was a feeling she's long forgotten. Something she thought she threw away. It was an emotion hidden deep inside her heart. Pure terror…

"Let's finish this, shall we?" Nanoha casts a binding spell on Sei. "How would you like to die?"

"No…" Sei tries to dispel the bind but fails. She starts to struggle as Nanoha approaches. "No… don't come near me."

"Let's see if Wild Children also have the same blood color as ordinary humans."

"No… NO!"

* * *

The free-flowing energy disperses. The droplets land on Lucia's Knight Armor. It starts to consume it. Without second thought, Lucia disengages her armor. She distances herself from Alice. She quickly hides behind one of the huge pillars on the side of the aisle. She eagerly awaits her next move. She assesses the current situation. She considers all possibilities at every possible angle. Before she could formulate a plan, Alice interrupts and attacks her.

"Tybalt!" Lucia dons her armor once again. "Snap out of it Alice! You're… you're… you're being possessed! This is not the Alice I knew."

_Whatever do you mean? This is who I really am. You should know that._

"No, that's not true. You're not some mindless puppet. And I'll be the one to break the spell cast onto you."

Lucia raises Tybalt. Sparks fly out from her sword. Some strike Alice paralyzing her.

_I'm sorry…_

**Saffron Thunder!!**

A loud explosion echoes throughout the cavern shaking its foundation. Alice is blown to the wall. Blood slowly goes down her face. Lucia makes her way towards Alice. She grabs the pendant and crushes it. A whirlwind starts to swoon around the cavern. She collapses on the spot.

* * *

Lucia! Wake up! Lucia!

_The bright lights… an angelic voice… is this heaven?_

Chaser grabs Lucia by the collar and starts to sway her back and forth. She quickly retaliates with a punch.

"Nice Punch!"

"I can see that you're okay." With her usual sarcastic smile, Raven enters the room.

"Raven… what happened?"

"Well, you've been asleep for like half the day."

"And Alice? How is she?"

"She's been through worst. It looks like she's just knocked out badly."

"Thank goodness. What about the mission?"

"It's okay. Everybody is fine. But it seems the perpetrators escaped. But there's something important I have to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I found the archeologist while you were fighting. It seems 713 wasn't the only major find they had."

"What do you mean?"

"The surviving archeologist said that they found two sacred relics from 200 years ago. They weren't sure at the time but they said that they found the remnants of the Tome of the Night Sky."

* * *

Note: 14 finally out. Currently playing Magical Battle Arena! So much fun. Hope you like this chapter guys!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Fifteen – Interlude; Friends and Enemies**

St. Luxis Academy, a fortress in the center of the magical world…

Alice Eunos, a mage with mysterious powers…

Lucia Harlaown, prodigy, child of the late Lilith Harlaown…

Raven Scion, descendant of Dr. Volker…

Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa, experimental clones of past heroes…

"Interesting, this is truly… interesting…"

The windows are blown open. A strong wind enters the room.

"Headmistress…"

Standing on the windowsill is a man in a dark cloak. With his unruly hair and pale skin, he looks as if he has only woken up. He glares at the headmistress. He slowly steps down and walks towards her. As he comes closer, he unhurriedly bows down.

"Mistress Juno, it's been a while."

Before him is one of the Hierarchies, Lady Juno of the Chrysanthemum. Famed throughout Mid-Childa for her just decisions, she is one of the candidates to take the place of Mother Sycorax. Her power rivals that of the ancient heroes.

"Let me show how humbled I am to be in the presence of the First Pillar of the Hierarchy and, ultimately, the destroyer of this corrupt system."

"I see you've yet to lose any of your charms my dear Sierra."

"For my mistress, my words are not enough. After all, you were the one who pulled me out of the gutters and placed me in the middle of your intricate plan."

"Has it been twelve years already?"

"Yes."

Across the room, portraits of the past head masters line up on the wall. At the end of the line is the portrait of the founder of the prestigious school, Luxis Harlaown. The greatest mage that came out after the Outbreak, she restructured the system adopted from medieval earth. Aristocracy, nobility, prestige, these were all based on a person's magical power. And with only females having such powers, it was a matriarchal system. Men fall upon their knees. They are slave to the system.

"Luxis Harlaown, the founding mother of the present day Hierarchy, she's the reason of our revolt."

"Yes…"

Lady Juno sits down and takes out a notebook from the table. She opens it. The page reveals a picture of Eva.

"My child, how is your mission going?"

"As expected, the child has accepted everything."

"Good, my servant… good. She is our sword in this revolution. Change cannot happen overnight."

* * *

Under the shade of a large tree, Raven reads a book. Beside her is a mountain of various reading materials. Lucia approaches her rival from behind. The wind suddenly blows. The books' pages are suddenly opened. It reveals the contents of the books she's been reading.

"Ancient Artifacts… Pre-Outbreak Heroes…? What are these?"

"I've been reading up since our little mission."

"Isn't this more of an obsession than mere reading?"

"Fate and Nanoha… they're not ordinary mages, aren't they?"

"Eh?! What do you mean?"

"According to these records, there were three great heroes from the pre-Outbreak era. One uses lightning based spells and can move as such. The other uses spells of unimaginable power. She was much feared and admired. But her mental state and methods are somewhat questionable. Their names have been erased in the records due to the Outbreak. Yet these depictions, don't they sound familiar to you?"

"Familiar…?"

"My father once told me of these same heroes. I'm sure he gave them names. I'm just not sure how accurate dad is. He may have been a historian but…"

Lucia sighs. She stoops down and grasps Raven's shoulders.

"Have you told anyone of this?"

"No."

"I never thought that you would do some research. Well, it's not like I didn't anticipate this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Of course I do."

"Well…"

"My. My. Lucia… I didn't expect you to blab about this."

"Sir Edward."

Out of nowhere, Edward Chaser appears. With his usual smirk and attitude, he slowly makes his way towards the girls and grabs one of the books.

"Do you know why the names of these so-called heroes have been erased from history?"

"Erased from history?" Raven asks.

"Yes. They were the greatest mages of their era yet, two hundred years later, they are forgotten."

"Tell us more."

"Yes, I want to know too."

"Well, it's because that the three heroes are actually…"

SLAM!

Chaser falls onto the ground face down, his head smoking from the blow. Behind him stands Alicia Testarossa, in her hands, a harisen.

"Ara. You should keep your promises Edward." The two girls, startled from her actions, look terrified. They never sensed her presence. She glances at them. "And you girls…" she takes one of the books into her hand. "If you try to find out more than you need to know…"

"Yes. We won't do it again." The girls say in chorus.

"Good," changing her mood almost instantaneously, she pushes them off. "Now try not to think about it."

"Yes," the girls could do nothing but agree.

"And Lucia," Lucia feels a cold chill on her back as Alicia said her name. "If you reveal any more than you did, you'll answer to me. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

The two hastily make their way into the back of the large garden. Raven still has one book in hand.

"What was that about?" Raven inquires. "It's not like there's anything wrong in reading about history."

"In this case, it might as well be a crime," Lucia whispers. She notices the book that Raven was able to grab before Alicia came. "What is that?"

"Ah. It's the book I was reading."

"Why did you start to investigate the ancient heroes?"

"Something kept bothering me."

"Bothering you?"

"Yes, it was during the mission." Raven narrates. "Fate-san and I encountered a strange pillar with pictographs on it. But as I was examining and explaining what I thought of the pillar, she collapsed."

"Fate was probably bored by your long speech. I know I am."

"Will you listen to me for once? I'm serious."

"Okay." Lucia answers.

"I don't know what happened but it's definitely linked to that pillar. And something else weird happened."

"What is it?"

"Her heart stopped."

"It… stopped?"

"Yes, I really thought she was going to die right there and then."

"I see."

"And something else bothers me. Do you remember how they found Nanoha?"

"Yes. She was lying on the ground and her hand was bloodied."

"That's right. I believe that she went berserk and tried to kill whoever she was fighting. Luckily, the person was strong enough to knock her unconscious and ran away."

"But why didn't the enemy finish her off?"

"I don't know. But something's definitely wrong."

Both girls pause in silence. Raven thinks heavily on the events during the retrieval of 713. _Why did Fate suddenly collapse? Who was the person fighting Nanoha and why was she left alive? These questions filled Raven's thoughts until…_

"Do not tell anyone about this."

"What are you suddenly asking me to do?"

"Promise me Raven. Don't tell anyone of what we've learned."

"But these might be important and…"

Lucia's stare is now filled with killing intent. It turns crimson red and shines in the shade of the castle. Her hold on Raven tightens. Raven immediately grabs her hands but that only provokes Lucia who further squeezes Raven's shoulders.

"Tell anyone else and I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Okay…"

"PROMISE ME!" She shouts.

"YES! NOW LET GO OF ME!" Raven pushes her away. "Touch me like that again and I won't hesitate to destroy you."

Raven starts to head back.

"Where are you going?"

"To the library, I have to return these books."

"Wait. I have to ask you something." Lucia yells.

"What?"

"How did you know about Nanoha going berserk?"

"Did you seriously think that you were the only ones who saw that little girl and that weird mage?"

Lucia was dumbstruck. She was sure no one else saw what happened that day.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some books to return."

* * *

A while room filled with the smell of alcohol and medicine, only the slightest scent of lilies made the room more comfortable. In her small bed, the young mage rests. Alice is recovering from massive shock due to using 713. Her body became temporarily paralyzed during the trip to the Medical Center. Through it all, Lucia stood by her. She held her hand to ease her suffering. Two days have passed since then. Our heroine slowly opens her eyes.

"Lucia…?"

"Boo!"

It was a familiar figure. The little dark mage, her friend, it was Eva.

"Eva! What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my favorite onee-san. And by the way, I no longer go by that name."

"But Eva…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT." She shrieks. "That name was an alias. My name, from now and forever, is Sei Lassier."

"Why are you here then? I'm not your ally. I'm your enemy."

"No, you're not my enemy. I only have one enemy. As for why I am here, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Will you join me?"

Lucia casually enters the Medical Center. She approaches the nurse's station when she suddenly felt a presence. It was something oh so familiar. She bursts off and races towards Alice's room. She slams the door open.

"Alice!"

Lucia discovers Alice staring into the window. Lucia's heart calms down as she walks towards her bedside. As she gets nearer, Alice clings to her and begins to cry. Without hesitation, Lucia asks her.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Lucia."

"What? Why are you apologizing?"

"Eva told me everything. I don't deserve to be your friend."

"You mean she was here? How?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"What did she say to you?"

"She told me what happened in the ruins. She told me how I almost killed you and… and…"

Lucia spreads her arms around her. She holds onto her and embraces her tightly.

"Please don't cry anymore. I'm here. Even if you killed me, I wouldn't mind."

"Lucia…"

Alice cries into the night. The two friends hold a bond stronger than anything in the world. Lucia clasps Alice's hand as she sleeps with a smile. Lucia now wonders what obstacles she will have to face in order to be together with her dear friend.

* * *

Note: Finally, it's summer and it's a vacation. It's summer vacation! Wohooo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Sixteen – Interlude; a Day in the Hospital  
**

Sunlight slips through the hospital's window curtains. It shines onto Lucia's face. She opens her eyes and finds her head lying on Alice's legs. She fell asleep. She stands up and realizes that Alice has been holding onto her hand the entire night. She tries to recall what happened last night. _Everything that happened yesterday, something important happened. Everything, it's all a blur_. Is she losing her mind? Is it amnesia? She continues to ponder on these questions until…

Uuuh…. Mmmn…

"Is she having a nightmare?"

Alice's eyes suddenly open. Her eyes were blank as if possessed.

"Alice!" Lucia tightens her grip. She places her free hand behind Alice's head. "This is my fault. I'm so sorry." She holds her closer. "I'm sorry Alice." Teardrops fall from her face onto Alice. "Please forgive me."

* * *

Alice sleeps unaware of the world. Her body exhausted and her soul slowly being corrupted, Eva's visit left her in disarray of her own feelings of guilt. Now, she is lost in her thoughts.

_Routine, going to school, returning home, sleeping… an endless cycle of mediocrity, I was saved from that life. My life was dull, boring. It made me sick. The same routine, the same faces, the same pathways, the same life, I wanted to change. I desperately want to drag myself out of this pit of a life. I wanted to change. I hold on to hope, the hope that one day something incredible will happen. I wanted to change._

She opens her eyes and finds herself floating in the midst of darkness. She sees only nothingness. She turns around and finds several images of herself. She examines them closely. Each one was a replica.

"What do you see?" a voice calls out.

"Who are you?"

"Do you not recognize your own voice?"

"My own voice? What are you talking about?"

"Well then," out of the shadows, the voice reveals her bodily form. "Shall I explain to you your existence?"

"You're me? How is this possible?"

_A normal classroom, normal friends, normal teachers, it's just another normal day. How boring. _

"That voice. It can't be…"

"Yes Alice. That's your voice. To be more precise, those are your thoughts."

"But I…"

"You were unsatisfied, weren't you? You hated your boring normal life and wanted to become a mage. That's why you made that wish. That's why you stood there and looked into the quiet skies. You wanted you change even if it means sacrificing your mother's wishes."

"No, please stop."

"… even if it means your life…"

"No…"

"… even if it means destroying your own humanity."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Alice faints. Her other self slowly floats towards her. As she approaches, Alice's body begins to glow an eerie black and silver light. The image, her clone, stands unmoved by what she's witnessing.

"You've finally awaken, Broken Angel."

"That's quite rude of you." A girl materializes from the dark aura that surrounded Alice. She dons the same black barrier jacket Alice wore during the 713 incident. Her eyes blood red and her hair silvery white, she has a teardrop mark below her right eye. "After all…" A room suddenly appears and she sits down on the chair. They find themselves in the middle of Alice's old classroom. "I am also her."

"True. But you are also a parasite in her mind."

"Yes, that's what I am. But aren't you also… a parasite."

"I guess that's also true."

The scenery suddenly shifts and the room transforms into the battlefield in St. Luxis. Alice's two persona stand alert to each other's movement.

"I guess I can't ask you to leave."

"Yes."

"If you plan on staying in her, I have to warn you." Her demeanor changes and glares at her adversary. "Don't let her die or else."

"If that is all you have to say, no need to fret." The Broken Angel smiles, "she and I are one. No harm will come to her. But something else bothers me."

"Oh? What is that?"

"Your existence."

"Oh that! That's a secret I intend to keep. Goodbye Broken Angel."

Alice's dark persona vanishes leaving the Broken Angel alone. "Delusional fool." The angel then also disappears.

* * *

Lucia opens her eyes. Her head was resting on Alice's bed. She seems to have fallen asleep. She wipes her dried tears. But as she let's go of her hand, Alice suddenly grabs her on instinct.

"Alice?"

"So... rry…"

"Don't speak. I'll call the nurse." Lucia hurriedly goes out.

Alice faints and falls once again into the clutches of her own consciousness.

* * *

As Lucia, with the nurse, arrives in front of the door, she hears voices inside Alice's room. She turns the knob and finds her companions alongside Alice's bed.

"Wake up!" A loud familiar cry echoes across the room. The cheerful brunette shakes off Alice.

"You don't have to shout!" yells another recognizable voice. Fate tries to stop Nanoha.

"Will you two stop that already?" Raven finally makes her appearance.

"Ah. It's the witch." Nanoha smiles.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WITCH, YOU BRAT?"

A loud thud resonates. Raven turns back and sees an open door. On the other side, a rather furious Lucia stands irritated of the antics of her teammates. Her tight grip destroys the doorframe. Her eyes filled with killing intent.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We…uhm…"

Lucia slowly approaches them. Her eyes glaring, they immediately feel a cold chill down their spines.

"Lucia…?"

"You guys…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~"

* * *

In one corner of the room, three fallen mages lay in desolation. Their bodies full of bruises. It was the handiwork of St. Luxis' elementary division rank one, Lucia Harlaown.

"Touch her and you die." Lucia's eyes gleam of terror as she stares at her victims.

"Yes." The girls said in chorus.

As she starts to make her way towards her friend, the winds burst the windows open. A strong breeze enters the room blowing off the white blanket and wrecking havoc inside the room.

"What's going on?" Fate shouts.

"This is definitely not my fault." Raven tries to grab hold of the situation. She tries to open her eyes and survey the scene. "Lucia!"

To their disbelief, Alice stands before them. Her doll-like eyes paralyzes Lucia.

"Alice…"

Alice grins and throws them all against the wall. She leisurely approaches Lucia and starts to gently choke her.

_Do you remember me?_

"Those eyes… that cold stare…" After a brief moment of hesitation, Lucia explodes in emotional disbelief. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?"

_Whatever do you mean?_

"YOU MONSTER!"

"Lucia…" Raven starts to analyze the situation and piece together their predicament.

"Raven-chan, what happened to Alice?"

"I'm not too sure myself but what I am sure of. This is still in connection with Lost Logia 713."

_Lucia…_

Alice embraces Lucia with one hand firmly taking hold of her victim's neck.

_Since we are friends, I'm going to kill you quickly and without pain. That is how "Alice" would've wanted it. Or did you forget what you said to me the other day?_

She remembered her own words all too well: "**Even if you killed me, I wouldn't mind.**" It was to comfort her friend who was confused and weak.

_Will you take back your words, Lucia?_

It struck Lucia's heart. Did she really mean what she said back then?

_Even if you killed me, I wouldn't mind. Those were your exact words, right?_

"Lucia would never say such a thing."

"Yes. Even if it was in the hands her friend, she wouldn't easily sacrifice her life." Fate quickly agrees. But as they look upon Lucia's bewildered face, doubts arise. "Lucia?"

"I… I…"

**Mens Clausus!**

Out of nowhere, a dark violet bind materializes around Alice. Caught off guard, she tries to repel and push back the bind. She extends her hand upward but the complex capture spell counters by dispensing volts of electricity into her body. Injured, she falls and the bind successfully imprisons her.

**Mind Block Level 5 Activate!**

Their savior slowly enters the room. It was none other than Alicia Testarossa.

"Are you girls alright?"

"Yes. But Lucia is…"

Alicia looks down on Lucia who is still stunned. On all fours, tears start to fall down. Alicia gently pats her back and helps her up.

"Don't worry. We'll do everything in our power to cure her."

"Why? What's going on? Why did Alice…?"

"It looks like 713 didn't disappear. It embedded itself into her body… no… more like it now dwells within her consciousness."

"Can't we do anything to save her?"

"No… we can't"

Alice floats in midair. The binds support her whilst fine lines of magic circulate around her body. As both observe the effects of the spell, Lucia notices dark thread-like lines coming out from Alice's body.

"Those lines…."

"Yes. I'm afraid this is the only way."

"What are you going to do?"

"We're going to create a Linker Core."

"_Is there any way we could help?"_

Nanoha, Fate and Raven anxiously wait for a reply. Their eyes full of optimism. Fate takes a step forward.

"If there is anything we can do, don't hesitate to ask Alicianee-chan."

A sudden moment of awkward silence until…

"Fate-chan!"

Alicia pounces on her little sister and cuddles her frantically.

"You finally called me Alicianee-chan."

"That's beside the point." Fate pushes her sister aside. "Is there…?"

Alicia composes herself. "There is nothing you can do. Just promise me that you'll remain her friend. She needs so now more than ever."

"You don't need to tell us that, right Fate?" Nanoha says with a smile.

"Yes."

"We're teammates after all." Raven agrees.

"Lucia?"

All eyes focused on Lucia. Out of her own realization of how helpless she really is. Her steadfast determination to help her friend remains true.

"I'll do… anything for her."

* * *

Note: 16 is out. 17 on the way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Seventeen – Interlude; Fate and Nanoha**

_A week has passed without incident. Alice's other self has been sealed in a second linker core hidden in the depths of her magical prowess. Lucia, on the other hand, has been assisting Alicianee-chan in her research. Raven is currently reading up in the library. I don't know what it's for. And Nanoha is…_

"Fate-chan!"

_Nanoha is being Nanoha._

Fate instinctively turns back and slightly tilts her head. She smiles at the sight of her beloved best friend. Her blond hair gracefully sways to the gentle breeze. Nanoha clings on to Fate causing them to fall down.

"Na – no – ha… Geez… you should really be careful next…" looking up to her friend, she instantly feels guilt. With Nanoha's teary eyes, Fate immediately succumbs. "Nanoha…?"

"Stupid Fate! Where did you run off to? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I just visited Alice at Nee-chan's lab. Is there anything wrong?"

"No. I just thought you disappeared again."

Fate smiles and pats Nanoha's head. In a rare spontaneous moment, she embraces her.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here."

"Fate-chan…"

*Cough* *Cough*

"Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, just what do you think you're doing?" the irritated Raven asks.

"We were…" Fate's frozen on the spot.

"…right?" They hastily stand up and brush off the dirt from their uniforms.

"Tch. Tch," A girl with small round glasses appears from behind. She has a fairly small stature. Her long brown braided hair drops unto her back and reaches till her hips. She has green eyes and a mole just below her lips. "I'm pretty sure those kinds of acts aren't permitted in school. But I don't mind a girl-girl relationship though."

"We aren't in…"

"Yes. Nanoha and I are just friends."

"That makes you two friends… with benefits perhaps?"

"Benefits…?" Nanoha curiously looks at Fate. "What kind of benefits?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know what she's talking about."

"You don't know?" Well that's…"

"Gretchen!" Raven immediately interrupts before another word can be said. "That's enough fooling around. Really now, act your age for once. We still have lots of research ahead of us.

"You're no fun at all."

"Raven-chan, is she your friend?"

"I wouldn't call her my friend. Her name is Gretchen Cabriolet. She…"

Gretchen suddenly grabs both their hands. "Nice to finally meet you two…." She says with sparkling eyes. "You guys are famous even in the High School Division."

"High School…?"

"Yes, Gretchen is already a high school student."

"Eh? That can't be right. She looks only a year older than us." Nanoha exclaims.

"That's how it is." Raven turns around and grabs Gretchen by the collar. "Let's go. We still have some work to do at the library." She immediately protests.

"But I just got a break and…" Raven gives her a quick glare. "…have mercy."

"See you guys later."

"Yeah, later then."

Fate turns her head towards Nanoha.

"We also have to hurry."

Nanoha nods her head in agreement.

* * *

Fate and Nanoha continue their way to their classroom passing by the great halls of the castle-like structure. The floor is paved with shining white marble and the ceilings painted with scenes from the past. One was such of awe that they both stop by and marvel at the mosaic. It depicts that of three young girls battling a ferocious monster.

"Isn't it amazing Fate-chan?"

"Yes."

"What are you girls looking at?"

Startled, both girls back off. Fate, out of instinct, places herself in front of Nanoha. To their surprise, it was none other than the mischievous Edward Chaser.

"Chaser-san, don't scare us like that."

"I'm sorry. I was just intrigued at what you were staring at." Chaser stares at the ceiling. "Ah. The battle against the Book of Darkness, it figures you'd find it interesting."

"What?"

"The Book of Darkness was a lost logia. Those are the three heroes that subdue the monster within the confines of the magical artifact. It is a well known fact that this is one of the most significant battles in the TSBA records."

"TSBA?"

"Yes, that's the governing body 200 years ago."

"That's amazing. You sure know a lot Chaser-san."

"Ahaha, its really nothing. IF you have free time as much as me, you'd start to get bored and just read whatever you can grab." Chaser takes a glance of his watch. "You still have classes, right? You better move on."

"Yes." They chorus.

_

* * *

Classes have already started. Everyone has already taken their seats. Another day is slowly passing by. Such peaceful days are rare now that the enemy has appeared. Alice has been staring out the window since class started. The look of melancholy in her face makes me wonder what her thoughts are. She has ultimately changed from the experience at the desert. Raven has also been spaced out. She came late and her things are a mess. She keeps on going back to the library during breaks too. Lucia, however, seems more relaxed than she was a week ago. I guess time does indeed heal some wounds. I have no idea what it's like to have to live up to someone's expectation. Whilst Nanoha…_

"That's correct Ms. Takamachi."

_Nanoha is being her usual cheerful self._

As Nanoha takes her seat, she sweetly smiles at Fate who's been staring at her. Fate blushes and looks out the window.

_I wish peaceful days like this would last forever._

* * *

At high noon, Fate and Nanoha take a break as they wait for their friends to join them for lunch. They promised to meet up in the middle Grand Garden near the Battle Arena. The garden itself was a labyrinth with various entrances and exits. Benches are scattered throughout the premises to accommodate the students. At the center of it all is the statue of St. Luxis, founder of the prestigious school. The figure itself is modest. It only depicts a life size model of their mistress.

"Isn't she beautiful Fate-chan?"

"Yes. She is."

"I wish I'll also be like that when I grow up."

"I know you'll be a splendid woman." Fate says with a smile.

A gentle breeze blows and the sweet scent of the flowers around them overflows. There is a moment of silence. As the clouds sway to the wind, Nanoha's hands tremble.

"Do you think I'm a no good person, Fate-chan?"

Fate was surprised at what she asked. "Of course not, why would you?" As Fate was about to hold her hand, Nanoha bursts into tears.

"But… but… I've yet been useful to anyone. Every time a problem arises, I'm unable to help them… Every time I see them sad, I can't make them smile… Every time I see the get hurt, I can only watch. Don't you think that's weird Fate-chan? Only I seem to be happy yet everyone else is sad. Aren't I selfish for doing that? Everyone has problems… but I… I can't do anything. I'm a no good person… I…"

Fate embraces her dear friend and tightens her hold on her.

"It's okay to be happy."

"Huh?"

"It is because of your cheerfulness that everyone smiles. It is because of your innocence that everyone likes you. It is because it is you that they have the strength to overcome any trouble they face. Your sweet smile makes them stronger because… they want to protect the peace that comes with your smile."

"Fate… chan…"

"So don't worry about such trivial things. Everyone loves you for being yourself. Your smile is enough for us."

"Fate-chan!"

Nanoha cries as Fate gently pats her back. Fate looks up into the glaring sun.

_So, even she was also worried. I would never have expected that she thought about that. She is really a fragile girl._

"Ho~ what's this?"

Standing near the tall hedges were their friends. All looking at them with suspicion.

"Are you two really 'just' friends? I'm finding it hard to believe right now."

"Will you stop your nonsense Gretchen? I thought you wanted to join us for lunch not interrogate my teammates."

"You're so uptight Raven."

"Well, yes. And you two…" she stares at Fate and Nanoha. "… It's fine to show your affections for one another but there are certain time and places for that kind of behavior."

"Take it easy now. It's not like they're doing something bad." Lucia extends her hand. "Shall we have our little picnic now?"

"Talking like that when it's obvious you have a crush on Alice."

"Huh?"

"Don't listen to what she says. She's crazy."

"What do you mean crazy? I'm pretty much a sane person you know. Just because you're number one doesn't mean I can't take you little girl."

"Who are you calling little?" Lucia pounces on Raven.

"You're so immature."

"Look who's immature."

"Ahaha… Sigh… I'll break them up." Alice looks at Nanoha. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask, okay Nanoha-chan?" She runs over to the fighting little wolverines. "Will you two stop that?! It's embarrassing."

"We have such great friends, don't you think?"

"Yes." Nanoha smiles.

"Don't touch me there!"

"How dare you!"

"STOP IT ALREADY!"

_

* * *

In the end, nothing I perceived was the truth. The eyes truly only give limited vision. What if I could have seen what Nanoha was thinking? Would I have prevented her from crying? If people were able to share their thoughts freely, will this peace last forever? How I wish I could read their thoughts. For it is through empathy that humans truly bond. It is through their understanding of each other does true friendship arise. Is that what you wanted? I may never know, but for now I am glad that I am here, living for your sake. _

* * *

Note: I really love this chapter! hahahaha.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Eighteen – A Wonderful Story**

In the middle of a dark room, a female body floats inside a large cylindrical tube. Surrounded by a dark green liquid, she rests whilst silently waiting for her awakening. In front of the tube is a young girl, her blond hair tied into pigtails and the Rose Coat of Arms embroiled on her uniform, it was Lucia Harlaown, rank one of the St. Luxis' Elementary students. The doors slide open as another visitor comes in.

"This room is strictly authorized personnel only. Even if it's you Lucia, you have no permission to enter this sanctum."

"This sanctum you speak of is filled with this vile green goo and rots of corpses. Do you mind explaining all of this, Ms. Testarossa?"

Alicia quickly realizes her predicament. She can no longer hide the truth from her. Lying now would make things even more complicated. On the other hand… keeping secrets is a lot of fun.

"My, aren't you a little detective? You should run along and play with your friends. Normal school girls…"

"I'm hardly a normal school girl. I WAS NEVER NORMAL"

"Now, now Ms. Harlaown. I didn't know you could be so violent." Lucia's face turns red with anger as she looks at Alicia's smirk. "You should know better than entering a restricted area. You of all people should follow school regulations." She pushes her dragging her along towards the door. "And besides, you don't want to be late for your classes."

"Geez. Stop treating me like a little kid. I CAN HANDLE BEING TOLD THE TRUTH!"

Alicia suddenly stops and fiercely looks at the little girl.

"There are some truths that are better left alone." Her voice suddenly changes, her tone more sinister. "Do you understand Lucia-chan?"

Lucia nods her head and the door slides shut. She realizes what has happened and remarks. "I was tricked. That wasn't fair using such a scary tone."

"Good girl."

The door closes behind her. She turns around and gives up for now. Lucia makes her way onto the elevator. In the shadows, a familiar figure appears. He creeps towards Alicia and softly caresses her hair.

"My dear, it looks like Lucia is on to you."

"It doesn't matter. She's no closer to figuring it out than you."

"Then why don't you let us in on this little project of yours? We could easily get her to say away. Besides, the higher ups are not pleased with all the secrecy." He pauses for a moment as he peeks at Alicia's reaction. "…especially two so out in the open."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Feigning ignorance? It doesn't matter." Several footsteps are heard from the corridors. "I'm watching you." The man hurriedly exits and disappears.

The doors slide open and several uniformed guards barge in. They bear the crest of the coveted St. Luxis Academy. Armed with anti-mage artillery, they are the subduing force that secretly controls all security within the facilities. They are the Thorn Battalion.

"Mistress, the scanner detected an unidentified person. He got through the school's security matrix." She drags a blue screen from the bottom of the panel. "I can't believe this."

"What is it?"

"None of our instruments picked up his presence. Is he a ghost or something?"

"You don't need to tell me," She removes her glasses and rubs her forehead. "…he just left."

The Thorns immediately fall to their knees and bow their heads. "We apologize for the lapse in security. If you want…"

"No, there is no need for that. I can't believe that man actually bypassed the scanners. Give credit where credit is due." She faces them and gives an immediate order. "We're transferring out. Skim through our data and find out what he got. Then Delete it all. We need to cover our tracks. We can't have that man return with reinforcement. We're moving our operations to a more disclosed location."

"Yes, Mistress."

* * *

In the heart of a mysterious garden filled with bizarre flora, a small child and her keeper keep each other's company in a tea party. The child is adorned with a silver necklace and violet earrings. She is dressed in a black gothic dress and a white frilled apron. The man wears a black tuxedo. In his hand, a silver pocket watch chained unto his coat. The girl silently sips her tea, with a book on her lap, while the man stands besides her fulfilling every need. They are surrounded by hydrangeas that change colors according the emotion of any person near it vicinity. The child takes one and it quickly wilts.

"It's rather sad to think that you can't even appreciate these flowers up close."

"The same could be said about you; someone who is devoid of happiness that all that lurks in your heart is hatred."

"Aren't you the same as me?"

The man picks up the same kind of flower. It wilts before he is able to touch it. He places it in his hand and twirls it around. One of the petals falls off.

"I guess you're right. But I really do try to have more emotions especially around our benefactor. She did give us a chance to prove ourselves worthy of her salvation. "

"That expression of yours makes me sick." She looks at the man with disgust as he looks up into the sky. "You know what, you make me sick. You're in love with Lady Juno, aren't you?"

"Do you really think that it is love?" The flower in his hand burns and it turns into ashes. "You are still too young to understand. This is admiration. And if you don't mind, call me by my beautiful name."

"I'll call you as I please, disgusting pervert. Call it what you want. I just want to get my hands on her again."

"My, you are an impatient child. Do not worry. You'll get your chance."

"I hope so." She lifts her cup and sips a bit. "It's hot."

"Still childish as ever," the man then sees the book on her lap. "My. My. You seem intent on reading that book."

"Yes. I already finished it. I absolutely love the story."

"Do tell then my young accomplice."

"No."

"So cold, aren't we?"

"Well, I you insists." She said blushing.

"Which is it?"

_Once in a far away land, forgotten by time, there lived a princess with unimaginable magical powers. From the day she was born, she displayed an infinite amount of potential in magic. Her powers so great that she could make it snow in the middle of summer. She then came to be known as the White Princess. But because of this, she is isolated not only from her people but also the royal family. Her father, the great Silver King, grew wary of her magic that could destroy the kingdom. He had her locked up and sealed inside the deepest castle dungeon._

_"Why did father do this? Does he not love me?" The girl asked herself._

_To overcome her loneliness, she summoned familiar, her guardian knights who would protect her from any harm. As the days passed, she grew closer to her familiars and became content in her own little world. But trouble was brewing within the kingdom._

_An invading force has cornered their people and the king's army. Desperate, the king sought advice from a seer._

_"I believe that the princess is the one you seek. Her power is so great that she could easily defeat a thousand armed men."_

_That was it. The king thought. He will send his daughter into battle to crush the trespassers._

_"Yes, father. If that would make you love me…"_

_The princess set off to the battlefield with her loyal guardians. A few days later they return with news of victory. The kingdom celebrated and a feast was prepared for its citizens. But the king wasn't happy. Her daughter, with her guardians, could easily defeat an opponent he could not. He grew weary of his daughter's powers._

_He decided to have them executed. But he couldn't touch her daughter without alarming her powerful guardians. So at the dead of night, he had his royal knights kill them. Blood was splattered all over the courtyard. Curiously, the guardians never fought back. As their bodies lay on the ground, the king made his way to her daughter's room._

_They barge into her room. The princess was undaunted and smiled. Her father explained that she was suspected of treason and needs to die._

_"If that is what father wants…"_

_One of the knights hit her on the head and the rest stabbed and slashed her small body. As the king stood in front of his daughter's lifeless body, he was stunned… she had a smile on her face._

_The next day, the kingdom burned to the ground. The enemy retaliated with their entire legion and destroyed everyone in their path._

"That story left a rather bad taste in my mouth." The man smiles.

"Really? I thought it was rather exquisite."

"Though I have to say. The story suits you well." The girl smiles and takes another sip of tea.

* * *

"Lucia!"

It was Alice. Her hair tied up and wearing her battle uniform. The gray walls stood in witness of their meeting. She runs up to our small blond knight. Her eyes brighten as she looks at her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"They… *puff*… they… t-they declared war."

"What? Who?"

"The people who attacked the school... they declared war with St. Luxis."

Their peaceful days were no longer. They were at war with an unknown enemy. As the news sink in, Lucia clenches her fists. They look into each other's eyes, both worried on what war has entailed.

* * *

I'm back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Nineteen – The Prince and the Witch**

The following video was sent anonymously to all available media groups. May I advise the audience to view it with discretion; the opinions and statements were made by the sender and in no way represent this station.

"Citizens of Mid-Childa, I am leader of the anti-mage group and one of the Supporting Pillars of the Hierarchy, Lady Juno of the Chrysanthemum. Our goal is to rid this world of the corrupt Heritage Pillar System. One in which girls, as young as ten, are recruited and trained to become magical girls. Only to be set aside when they are unable to produce and manipulate mana. But we have found a way where…"

The monitor dims.

"Mother Sycorax, sister has made her move." Iris said calmly. She tries to hide her true emotions, her body trembles with fear as their mother points towards the monitor.

"Stop her. Whatever it costs, she must never gain the support she needs."

"Understood." The sisters said in chorus.

* * *

A white flag that bears the rozen emblem with a stylized L at the center is raised as a row of girls dressed in white military blouses and skirts with the same crest on their right breast march onto their positions. Ranks of magical girls file themselves organizing large battalions. During times of war, St. Luxis Academy becomes an impregnable fortress at the center of the magical world. Ten towers stand within the school grounds enclosed between glowing white walls. Each tower has a fleet of girls who act as defenders. And each fleet is led by the most skilled or powerful students of St. Luxis. Within this army, a small group immediately stands out. Easily distinguished by the color of the capes they wear, they are known as the Elite Corps.

The members of the Elite Corps are both respected and feared. They are the best and brightest St. Luxis has ever produced. These girls are divided into the colors of their capes. Those who wear the rose colored cape are recognized for their courage and the bonds they have formed with their comrades. The golden cape symbolizes their superior intelligence and skill in the battlefield. And finally, the girl who wears the black cape, the Hierarchy has recognized her power to be absolute and no other student could match up with her.

Among these young warriors, Lucia Harlaown stands atop as the captain of the Elite Corps. She wears her gold cape with pride. Her reddish brown eyes gleam as she looks down at her subordinates. Part of the group is the inseparable couple that is Takamachi Nanoha and Fate Testarossa who wear a rose and gold cape respectively. Further down the line is Raven Scion. Her cape shines as she walks down the aisle of magical girls. Her sharp stare catches Lucia off guard as she stops. Raven grins and salutes.

"Good morning, captain."

"Ensign Scion, state your business." Lucia commands.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to wish you luck on your new assignment, captain."

"Are you talking back, ensign?"

"Not at all. I'm merely congratulating you, captain."

"Is that so?" Lucia's eyes roll on the edge of the line.

Fidgeting at the end of the line is a girl who did not expect herself to be in her current situation. A few months ago, she was just a normal girl. She went to a good school and was part of a good family. One day, a single incident changed her life.

"_She was a mage."_

Her brown hair tied in a ponytail; she tilts her head with her chin up as she stares at the endless sky. But the world was changing around her. She opens her glowing blood red eyes. They are proof of her new found power. She is now the master of Lost Logia 713, also known as the Broken Angel. It supplies her with an infinite amount of magical energy but at the cost of her decaying body. Each time her heart beats, mana surges throughout her body. She feels a sharp pain each time but she has now grown accustomed to it. Now all she feels is an empty numbness.

But for the past few days, the pain grows stronger and she needs to release the excess energy. She disperses her stored mana every night just to ease her pain. But her red eyes are a tell tale sign, her condition was getting worse. She closed her eyes.

* * *

"What?" cried Raven. "Alice… she…" she stutters. "… she surpassed Lu-"

"What is the meaning of this Chaser?" Lucia roared in anger.

"I already explained the situation. It is now dire that we get Alice absorbed into the military."

"Why would you do that? She…" Nanoha cries. Fate shouts. "Let go of our friend."

"Chaser, you're a foolish man. Let go of Alice now." Lucia's voice turned cold.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you? Like I said earlier, Alice has far surpassed the level that is required to stay in St. Luxis. Her power is unimaginable. So starting today, she'll be part of the military, a member of the hierarchal society."

"You're spouting nonsense again. Do you hear the words that come out of your mouth?"

"How did this happen?" Nanoha asked.

"It was very simple. 713."

"The Lost Logia?"

"Yes, with the power of 713, she can me molded into the next matriarch."

"Foolish man. Stop this and you'll be able to walk out of this alive. I'm going to forget that this ever happened."

"No matter what you say, it is far too late. This is a direct order from the top brass. Even with the combined influence of both the Harlaown and Scion family, this outcome is inevitable."

"You're wrong."

"Lucia." Alicia let out a soft whimper. Chaser tightens her grip on Alice. She cries in pain. Lucia raised her arm and points at Chaser.

"The by-laws of St. Luxis, the very institution you serve, is very clear on the recruitment of students into the military."

"Don't give me that excuse. Are you telling me the military doesn't have the authority to draft students under special circumstances?"

"No. I didn't say that." Lucia paused. She closed her eyes and grabbed her chest and takes a deep breath. "You missed one key by-law that protects the students from power hungry military personnel like you. My grandmother made this rule with this kind of 'circumstances' in mind."

"Don't act all high and mighty on me."

"Listen to her." Fate shouts. "If your ears are deaf to her cries, then at least listen to reason."

"Rubbish."

Lucia fired a bolt of lightning near Chaser's feet. Surprised, he stepped back.

"No student may be fully drafted into the military, no matter how courageous, intelligent or powerful, until the age of sixteen."

"Do you think I care?"

"You must honor these rules Chaser. If you don't let her go," Lucia said in a low cold voice. "I will use force to take her back with me. The words of St. Luxis alone are enough authority for me to kill you."

"Don't make me laugh. I know magic is a nonlethal weapon."

"Try me." Lucia's finger summoned powerful sparks of lightning.

He smiled and fixed up his clothes. He loosened his grip and pushed Alice aside with his knees shaken. Even without the ability to sense magic, Lucia's bloodlust alone was enough to scare him. He sighed.

"I just can't imagine that the prince would fall for a witch." Lucia slowly stepped forward. "I get it. Whatever reason, whatever sense, if it is to protect her, it's useless, right?"

"Get out." Lucia roared.

Alice opened her eyes. That day was etched onto her memory.

"Eunos."

"Yes." Alice replied by impulse. She looked shaken though it is not because of the impending war.

"Scion, Takamachi, Testarossa" Lucia continued. "Come."

Alice's hand begins to shake. She feels a slight pain from her wrist. Another surge of mana seeps through her body. She calmly calls out for Ruby Hear to disperse some magic. She looks up and sees that all of her friends have already gathered in front. She slowly walks up as a gust of wind blows through her black cape. The other girls stare at her in wonder. The Hierarchy and the faculty of St. Luxis Academy has recognized her as the most powerful magical girl within the school. It should have been an honor. But it was far from a dream, it was a nightmare.

Lucia reaches out to Alice. "Are you ready?"

She smiles and her cheeks turn to rose. "Yes."

_But at least I have Lucia…_

* * *

"Hey Sierra."

"What is it my little lady?"

"We already declared war, right?"

"Yes. That is indeed what our Mistress has done."

"Do we still need permission to attack the school?"

"I believe not."

"Perfect. Benvolio…" she calls out. A long silver rapier with a golden handle decorated with three orbs materializes on her hand. She licks the blade and bites it. She slowly lets it go. "I hope you're prepared for our attack, my dear older 'sister'."

* * *

Note: Chapter 19 out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Twenty – Grudge**

A thunderous explosion echoed through the mighty castle of St. Luxis. Bright beams of light filled the blue sky. Clouds of dust and debris scattered as blasts of magic hit the castle walls. Five figures appeared to face the great magical girl army. One of the figures fired a ball of mana from the palm of her hand. She has short green hair parted slightly on the left side. She dons a thick black jacket with dark green stripes racing from the back to her sleeves. She raised her hand and started to gather energy. Another ball materializes on her hand. Her eyes glow as magical particles gather. The ball grew in size. A moment later, a voice rang through her head.

"Aren't you going a little overboard, Cici?" the voice was cold and menacing but was definitely female. "You're a bombardment expert but your range leaves more to be desired, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?" Cici replied with her own monotone thoughts. "Mistress clearly made the order to destroy the school, right?" Her eyes shifted to the girl who suddenly appeared beside her. She then looked back. "Don't tell me that you pity these girls. They are merely puppets. Isn't it their duty to protect their precious school during times of war?"

"Though you are correct, it still doesn't make sense to me." Said the girl with red spiky hair and sharp crimson red eyes, she wears the same jacket but with blood red stripes running through the seams. "You're as cold as ever."

"I'm just a soldier. I'm not like you, Didi. I don't ask questions."

"You're not even curious? I mean, she was running the place. Why would she attack it?"

"I just follow orders. Don't ask me those questions, scholar. Besides, aren't you the same?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Blood…" Cici smirks. "I know you like the smell of bloodstain."

"My. My. I was merely curious of our Mistress' motives. And we are not the same…" She fired a narrow straight beam onto the crowd of girls. "Unlike you, I enjoy our work."

"Sadistic witch…"

"Sticks and stones, Cici…" she replied, "Sticks and stones…"

"Cici! Didi! Are you two slacking off again?" another voice barged in their conversation. It was another female voice though a bit deeper and husky. "I don't feel any action at your area."

"I apologize, Gigi. I got carried away talking with Didi." She quickly replied.

"Never mind, just keep on pressing the attack." Gigi said. "The Mistress gave us a deadline and I intend to keep it. And if you guys aren't serious about this…"

"You're no fun at all." Didi sighed.

"Who said we're here to have fun?"

"It's not like you're doing anything."

"I'm the strategist!" Gigi insisted. "STRATEGIST…!"

"Whatever, so we just need to keep attacking, right?" Didi asked with a sadistic tone. "That'll be a piece of cake. Right?" Cici just grunted. "See? What'd I tell you?"

A powerful explosion shook the ground. More dust clouds surround the area and almost blocked the sky. The earth is pulverized and left a large crater in its wake. Another blast further broke the weakened land. Screams can be heard from the castle grounds. Most of the girls have lost their confidence at the sight of the five monsters. They must be asking themselves what they're doing in the frontlines of a war they never wanted. The fourth mage of Juno appeared from the dust. She has dark purple hair and glowing yellow eyes. The bangs of her hair cover most of the left part of her face. She's tall with a slender body. Her dark-toned skin highlights her eyes. She wears a black leather vest and a tight skin suit. Double purple stripes run through the back of the suit and onto her neck. She let out a hearty laugh.

"These bugs just try and try." She fiercely glances at the nearby scenery of frantic girls. Most of them are crying, the more composed ones try and create barrier spells. Others still fire their magic directed at our golden eyed witch. "Insignificant bugs! Let me hear your screams of agony. Maybe that will satisfy me."

"Vivi!" a small child with long wavy pink hair tied in a short ponytail pounced on the ruthless yellow eyed girl. "I finally found you."

Vivi takes a quick peek and sees the girl as well as the scorched earth she left in her wake. "Can we play now?"

"Let me go, Mimi!" scolded Vivi. "We have a job to do. Don't fool around, you brat!"

"I don't wanna. You're gonna run away from me again."

Vivi collects mana on her hand and creates magical sword-shaped beam. "MIMI!"

She cutely screams. "Vivi is scolding me!" She holds onto her arm. "That's our deadly assassin. I love it."

"Hey Mimi," she blushed. "You know this is very…" Vivi stopped. She turned towards the north tower of St. Luxis. The other girls also sensed what Vivi felt. They turn and see mana particles amass by the vast quantities. After a few seconds, a large ball of light formed. Atop the tower are the Elite Corps Core Members. Alice has now gathered enough magical energy to wipe out the opposition. Winds spiral around the ball. Lucia and Fate stand by the energy ball Alice has gathered. Just behind them were Nanoha and Raven. Both of them have their device pointed towards Vivi and Mimi.

"What the hell is that?"

"Vivi, is that even possible?" Mimi asked. She was unable to reply. Both of them are frozen in fear. They start to tremble as they felt the power of the spell being set up. This kind of magic is impossible. Mimi felt Vivi's shaking body. She slowly looked up at her. "We should go… NOW!" She shouts.

"What is that?" Gigi's thought quickly reached all of her comrades. "Everyone move out." She then noticed that Vivi and Mimi didn't even budge. "VIVI! MIMI! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" THAT SPELL IS DEFINITELY AIMED AT YOU GUYS!" She shouts out her thoughts. "GET OUT OF THERE IMMEDIATELY."

"We're going." Vivi grabs Mimi and carries her in a princess cradle. She started to fly out of range.

"Hurry up Alice!" Raven demanded as she prepares her own spell.

"Yes." She replied. The mass of magical power spun the strong wind wildly as it starts to envelop Lucia, Alice and Fate. Ruby Heart blinked frantically as it gathers more mana particles.

"Bombardment spell set up." Ruby Heart said.

"**Angelic Hellfire!" **Alice bellowed. **"Fire!"**

A large beam of magic slowly blasts off the energy ball. Lucia and Fate used their devices to guide the spell to their corresponding target.

* * *

"_I see. Alice creates the spell using the vast amounts of mana she can produce. And since she's a novice at control, Lucia and Fate work together to control her spell but those two… what are they up to?"_

* * *

"This is no good, Lucia," Fate said. "At this rate, they'll get away."

"There's no need to worry about that. Nanoha! Raven!" She looked back. "It's your turn."

A blue whip clutched onto Vivi's left leg while a pink ribbon encircled Mimi's entire body. From the tower platform Nanoha and Raven diligently focused their powers on their long range binding spells.

"I knew he'll come in handy." Raven grabs her second device. "Good job, Jormungandr." The whip-like device just blinks.

"Raven-chan, is something wrong with your device?"

"I don't know. But he still responds so…" She then points Jomungandr and recites an incantation. _"Serpent that binds the world, lend me your strength. Mana Constrict"_

"It's blinking again."

"Yeah." Raven smiled. "This is actually the first time I used Jomungandr. I never got the hang of using bind spells so I was reluctant. I never thought I'd need him for this."

* * *

"_Oooooh," she smiles. "So this was their little plan. Impressive. Using their strengths like that, they truly have grown as friends and students."_

* * *

"Okay. Now it's our turn." Lucia said. "We need to increase the spell's speed."

"Roger!"

"Okay." Alice placed her hand over Ruby Heart. "Did you hear that, Ruby Heart?"

"Yes, if that is your wish."

"Let's go!" Alice shouted. "Conversion set up!"

Feathers spread around the staff. The orb glows and wings start to sprout six white wings. A powerful wind thrashed the surrounding trees. The beam begins to spiral toward its target. Fate and Lucia try their best to focus and maneuver the powerful spell.

"**Seraphim's Judgment!"**

Vivi struggles to get out of the bind. "It's no good. The spell is well constructed. The only option would be to…" She noticed that the spell is now seeping into her skin. "No way. This is not a normal bind. My leg… it feels hot." She tries to find her luggage. "Brat! Where are you?" She finds Mimi completely covered with ribbons. Mimi mumbles as she kicks through the ribbons. But all she does is drain her energy. Her body was tightly bound.

"Lucia! Let's finish this while we can."

"Right!"

"Seraphim's Judgment: Lightning Volley!"

The spell is shrouded in lightning and creates a large boom upon impact. A large dust cloud hides the devastation the force made.

"Direct hit!" Raven exclaimed.

"We did it Fate-chan." Nanoha cheered.

"Did you hear that?" Lucia faintly smiled and looked at Alice. Fate calmly sighed.

"Yeah." Alice replied still catching her breath.

Their celebration was short lived, blue sparks of lightning shoot towards all directions from the dust cloud. As it cleared, Lucia is stunned. A small child emerged from the chaos. A thick green magical wall reinforced by gray stone barriers blocked the attack. Her long blond hair tied into twin-tails and her browning red eyes stare coldly at Lucia. She slowly walked forward and draws her rapier, Benvolio.

"Oh my. It seems you were quite serious in eliminating my comrades." She raised her sword. "I'm terribly sorry but this is how far this match will go. These girls will need some medical attention."

"Thunder Smasher!" A surge of electric mana burst out and hits the child.

"It's impossible." The child grinned. "You see, one of my comrades specializes in barriers. I believe you won't be able to touch me."

"Eva!" Lucia called out.

"Don't call me by that filthy name!" She screeched. "I am Sei Lassier! And you… are dead meat!"

"Lady Sei!" a telepathic voice called for the child.

"We can't engage in combat like this. Two of the seven are unable to battle. If we were to continue this…"

"But…"

"Listen to Gigi. This is not the time. Your mission is to return the girls safely."

"But I can do it…. I can…"

"_Eva Harlaown!" _

"Tch." She glared at Lucia. "As you wish..." Sei used Benvolio to lift the two. "I'll be back."

"Eva…"

As she left, a small round magic sphere hit just near Sei's feet. She turned back and saw that it was Alice. "What are you doing?"

"Do you think I'll let you go that easily?"

* * *

Note: Final release for the month. Hope you guys enjoy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: MGLN does not belong to me!**

**Chapter Twenty One – Mother and Daughter and Two Sisters**

"How can you do this to me, mother?" her voice shook a little as she tried to aligned her line of sight with her mother's eyes. "I'm only seventeen. I'm too young." She exclaimed ignoring her mother guest.

"What is done is done my dear. It is no longer in my control." Her mother said sternly. She silently gazed at her daughter. She pointed at the rose cress on her white blouse. "You are a student of MY school and the heir to THIS family. This is a tradition that you are not to break."

"Well it's a stupid tradition." Mocked the daughter as her eyes flashed with anger. "Have you forgotten what I said –"

"THAT IS ENOUGH LILITH." The mother shouted. "This is not up for discussion. They've already attained your sample and your 'daughter' should be born in about a year."

Lilith tried to hide her anger. She clenched her hand and stared at the floor. She can see her dark red skirt and the pale gold carpet. Her mother gently sipped from her cup and placed it on the silver tray. Lilith was red in anger.

"You, of all people, should understand the importance of this upcoming event." Her mother paused and glared at her. Lilith felt her mother's cold stare and she starts to shiver. Her mother emitted a small amount of her mana around the room. "It is your eighteenth birthday after all."

"I know."

"And you are, after all, the best of the best in the academy. We are expecting great things from you."

"I know." She said again. Her voice softens as her mother tried to drive her point across. Her voice couldn't be heard. She tried to hide her feelings. She was upset.

"You are also the heir to the Harlaown, the oldest magical family in Mid-Childa."

"I know." She admitted. "I get it. But…" she paused and started to head towards the door. "I'm still against it."

Lilith slammed the door shut. Her mother leaned onto the sofa and stared at the high ceiling. The guest took a last sip of her tea and placed it on the coffee table.

"You should learn some manners, child." The mother said. "Or at least use a coaster."

"My apologies." The girl said. "And I also apologize for eavesdropping on your mother-daughter talk."

"No need for any of that Alicia. You are the proof that technology is catching up."

"Yes." Alicia agreed. "I humbly thank you for this second chance of life. You are one of my benefactors after all."

"No. It was fortunate of us to have been able to retrieve your Linker Core intact. You are living proof that we can now revive the dead."

"It was unfortunate that the current Hierarchy has forbidden any further research. They also set laws on reviving fallen mages. I do understand them."

"Indeed." She calmly replied. "Who'd want their former superiors running around, right?"

"Yes. That's right."

* * *

Sei turned her back and used a levitation spell to carry Vivi and Mimi. Nanoha tightened her grip on Raising Heart. She stared fiercely at Sei's back. Raven quickly realized what was on her mind. She placed her hand on Nanoha's shoulder. She gave her an intimidating glare. It was a warning. They have no idea of the capabilities of Sei's other allies. After the witnessed Alice's spell neutralized by their barrier spell, they knew they needed more time to plan a counter attack. Nanoha understood and gave Raven a silent nod. She looked down and closed her eyes. She felt helpless. Raven sighed. An energy beam suddenly passed through Sei's feet and hit the ground. Raven was caught off guard. She turned to see if it was Lucia. To her surprise, Alice fired the first shot.

"Do you think you can run away?" Alice said. "Do you think we'll let you go?" she pointed Ruby Heart towards Sei. "This is war!"

Raven panicked. Before she could speak Lucia shouted. "Sei!"

"What do you want, insects?" Sei coldly said.

"As the leader of the Elite Corps, student of St. Luxis and the child of the great mage Lilith, I, Lucia Agatha Harlaown, hereby place you under arrest with the authority vested in me by the Hierarchy for inciting a rebellion and the use of similar propaganda."

"Is that a threat?" Sei replied.

"No." Lucia smirked. "This is an order."

Spikes shot up from the ground. The girls blocked them with their barriers and let them disperse upon impact. Sei kept the barrage. Her eyes filled with darkness. They felt her malicious killing intent.

"What are you doing?" Raven shouted.

"Bringing her to justice…" she looked puzzled at Raven's question. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Without so much as a plan? Not even time to recover?" she asked. "You do realize that Alice's condition is still unstable."

"That is why we have to finish this war quickly. This is for her sake as well."

Raven sighed again. "Why do I get stuck with stubborn teammates?" She stands up and grabs Fenrir from her necklace. "Fate! Nanoha! We're going to do this in one move. We're going to stop this war today!"

"Understood." Fate replied.

"Yes, Raven-chan." Nanoha smiled

"**Lightning Purge!" **

A loud crack of lightning echoes through the sky. It struck down Sei's weapon. Benvolio fell along with his master. Lucia burst toward her. As she reached the falling mage, she's blocked by a powerful green barrier. Cici caught Sei. Didi also emerged and raised her flaming arm.

"**Hell Rain!"**

Fire balls blasted from her arm like bullets. The girls immediately go on the defensive and raise their shields.

"There were more?"

"It doesn't matter." Lucia said. "We must not let Sei get away."

"Leave it to me Lucia-chan." Nanoha called on Raising Heart and prepares to take a shot. **"Divine Shooter!" **Pink balls of magic scrambled through the battle field.

"Okay. Nanoha will be able to control her Divine Shooter." Raven turned towards Fate and Alice. "We have to distract them."

"Roger."

"**Cerulean Bolt!"** Alice exclaimed

"**Photon Lancer!"**

"**Sapphire Bullet!"**

A bombardment of magical energy fills the air. The colorful crossfire streaked across the sky as if a deadly rainbow. Didi sensed their power and ceased firing and puts up her own shield.

"What is it with these girls?" Didi remarked. "It's like fighting one of the Pillars."

"Yes, they seem to be powerful. It is as expected."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember, these are the girls that made Master Sei bleed."

"Who gave you permission to speak my name?"

"Master," Cici looked shock. "My apologies, but you should rest and let us handle this."

"That's not reassuring when you take into consideration the situation we're in."

"The master is right." Didi answered. "We need all the help we can get."

"**Sky –"**A bright light suddenly illuminated the whole sky. Lucia sensed the powerful magical pressure exerted by the light.

"Shields up! Enemy fire!"

"– **Breaker!" **

The bright light becomes a streak across the sky heading towards them.

"We can't avoid it. We have to depend on our barriers this time."

"But no one here specializes in barriers." Raven said. "Well, not yet anyway…"

"_Alice… Alice…"_ a ghostly whisper beckoned. _"You hunger…"_

"Focus all your power unto the barrier and –"Alice suddenly stood up. "Alice," Lucia asked. "What are you doing?"

She raised her and directed it towards the bright light. The barriers suddenly dispersed and the girls are left defenseless.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"I don't know."

"Fate-chan, I can't use any of my spells."

"Is it…." Lucia shifted her attention to Alice. "Alice!" she shouts. "Are you the one doing this?"

She doesn't get a reply. As the light approaches, a whirling vortex appeared before Alice. The magical energy was being dissolved. The vortex started to eat the energy blast.

"_Is this what happened the last time?" _

* * *

A maid rushed across the wide halls of Harlaown Manor adorned with a wall of elm and the high ceiling of pure white marble, the floor covered with a long red carpet. She stopped in front of two large doors to catch her breath. She pushed forward and immediately found her master.

"Mistress!" the maid exclaimed.

"What is it child?" said the mistress. "You seem out of breath. Did something happen?"

"I'm afraid so." the maid finally caught her breath and stood up straight. "Lady Lilith has ran away."

"What are you saying? I can sense her presence in her room."

"But mistress," she explained. "When we entered her room, she was gone. All that was there was a magical ball."

"A magic –"

"Yes."

Lilith's mother finally realized the situation. Her daughter just ran away, only a few days before her birthday. She had previously protested against the production of her clone, one of the key milestones for a Harlaown. It was a tradition to mark a succession. She asked herself why Lilith would do such a thing. Why would she betray her?

"Find her." She said softly.

"Mistress?"

"I said find her!" she exclaimed. "Search the mansion, the garden, the surrounding forest. She couldn't have gone far without using magic."

"Yes, mistress," the maids scrambled to search for their young master.

Thoughts and memories started flooding into her mind. Lilith's mother tried to remember the previous conversations they had. What would drive her daughter to run away? Her daughter was well behaved, disciplined and refined. Even with her stern parenting, she gave her freedom. As long as she can keep her grades up, she can stay up at night. She can go out with her friends as long as she goes home before curfew and behaves properly when outside. She can have anything she desires as long as she works for it. Was it not enough for her?

_"I have someone I love."_

* * *

She remembered. It was about a month ago. It was a summer afternoon. Lilith was spending the day with her mother tending the garden. It was a chore they both shared. She wore a white one piece dress and a rounded straw hat.

"Did you ever love a man, mother?"

"Yes, my dear." She replied. "It was a long time ago when I was about your age.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sadly, your grandmother didn't approve. We are Harlaown. We must always prioritize our family first."

"But mother," Lilith said. "I have someone I love. And he's very handsome. And…"

"Are you sure you love him?"

"Yes, but of course."

"Then when can I meet this man?"

"But you just said grandmother never approved."

"I'm not your grandmother now, am I?"

Lilith's face brightened up. "Yes, but of course. You'll meet him at my birthday."

"I look forward to it."

Lilith smiled.

* * *

_"What have I done?"_ she asked herself. _"How could I have forgotten?"_

* * *

A strong wind surrounded around Alice while Lucia made her way toward her friend. The vortex Alice created started to shrink as it has absorbed the magical energy.

"Alice!" Lucia caught her as she faltered.

A young woman dressed in the same type of barrier jacket as the two mages of Juno. A long blue line ran through her cleavage and separated upon the neckline. She has blue braided twintails and a pair of round glasses which hides her face.

"Gigi!"

"Another enemy has appeared." Lucia thought. Alice woke up and stared at Lucia.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing." Lucia answered. "You just need to rest. You've done a wonderful job protecting your friends, Alice."

"Lucia."

Sei took center stage. She stood up and pats her clothes full of dust. She took a hold of Benvolio once again.

"Lucia! We finish this today!" Sei said. "I will defeat you."

Lucia smiled. "Just try."

* * *

Note: Hope you guys enjoy chapter 21. More back stories. More back stories.


End file.
